


河流之尽

by SSrGa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSrGa/pseuds/SSrGa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔和艾伦作为兄弟一起成长，他们相爱了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 戴红围巾的男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [River's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929953) by [ferric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric). 



> 翻译作品。原作：River's End 原作者：feriket

1.戴红色围巾的男孩

 

我亲爱的弟弟。

 

从利威尔有记忆以来，他就一直跟在自己身后。

 

***

艾伦的第一个词是'利威尔'，至少是这个词的变种，因为他的舌头还不能很好地控制音节。当艾伦第一次叫他的时候，利威尔感到有什么东西狠狠击中了他的心脏；也许是一段被深深隐藏的记忆，他并不确定，但那一瞬间，他感觉保护艾伦就是世上最重要的事。

***

艾伦在长到三岁时，在利威尔和他自制卡片的悉心教导下，已经能够认识字母和一些单词了。  
只要利威尔的班级去美术馆实地考察，那天晚上他就会从其中某张画中获取灵感，从而为艾伦制作一张卡片。

＂巨人！！＂艾伦发出清晰又疯狂的声音，吓了利威尔一跳，＂巨人！＂艾伦再次大叫起来，激动地用手拍打地板。  
"啊啊，＂利威尔的胸口又一次泛起奇怪的悸动，和艾伦第一次叫他时相似＂很好，艾伦。＂

***

接下来的冬天很是难熬，小公寓的暖气已经坏了好久，而他们甚至出不起修理费。  
这对兄弟经历了艰难的一年，由于制药和汽车制造公司的破产，格里沙和镇上60%的人一样失业了，而卡拉为了保证家庭的温饱，不得不去做些临时工。  
未来的经济形势会很严峻，然而他们父母之间的问题似乎更严重，利威尔这么想着，做了他力所能及的事并且好好照顾着艾伦，这个五岁的小男孩并不明白为什么父亲会坐在摇椅上无精打采地盯着窗外的大雪一言不发。他不理会母亲回家时的问候，对她晚餐的邀请也给予相同态度，甚至连他们将挤在壁炉前的床垫上睡觉时也不予过问。那张床上堆着四条毛毯和一床原本属于奶奶的棉被，幸好她去年去世了，这样就不会看到她崩溃的儿子了。  
艾伦舒服地躺在卡拉和利威尔中间，但他在婴儿时期就表现出了对利威尔的异常依赖，所以他紧紧地依偎在利威尔怀里。卡拉温柔地拍着艾伦的小脑袋，他笑得也很开心，没有像利威尔一样注意到母亲在化学药品和廉价肥皂侵蚀下愈发粗糙的手。利威尔没有指出来，他不想破坏这其中微妙的平衡。

＂我喜欢利威尔像现在这样在家陪我。＂艾伦在利威尔怀里咕哝。

＂只是因为这几天下大雪，＂利威尔说＂雪停之后我就要回学校了。＂

＂学校？＂艾伦转过头说到＂我想和你一起去学校！＂

＂你明年要去幼儿园。＂利威尔说到，看到母亲的脸色一下变得苍白，大概是想到了高昂的学费。于是他改口了＂如果你想，我可以教你读更多难懂的书。＂

＂我要利威尔教我！＂艾伦对学校的兴趣消失得和它出现一样快。

＂那好。＂

利威尔明白在他要去上学而母亲要去工作时，不得不把艾伦托付给莎拉阿姨。利威尔看向父亲的方向，萌生了类似厌恶的情绪。

＂别这样，利威尔。＂母亲发话了。利威尔羞愧地别开视线，试着不去那样揣测，而他做到了。

当额头感觉到嘴唇轻柔的触感时，他着实吓了一跳。这原本是母亲在他沮丧时会做的安慰。他盯着艾伦，震惊地听到他说＂这样好点了吗？＂

＂啊，＂他搂住艾伦，沉浸在他纯真的温暖中＂好多了。＂

艾伦咧嘴笑了。当他松开怀抱，艾伦为了让他安心，用自己小巧的手指抓住了利威尔的手。  
卡拉也笑了，她疲倦双眼边的皱纹泛起一丝轻松愉悦，那一下让她看起来年轻了许多＂他长大后可能会有恋兄情节哦。＂  
＂没什么比这样更惨了。＂利威尔嘀咕到，但如果他对自己诚实点，他自己的艾伦病可能比艾伦对他的还严重。  
卡拉轻笑出声，疲倦依旧，＂没事的，这没什么不对。我很高兴你们能这么亲近，特别是困难的时候。＂

利威尔抚过艾伦在他前额上留下的惊雷。艾伦的眼睛慢慢眯了起来，利威尔再度把他抱入怀中。艾伦还太小，他的脸庞仍是稚气未脱，尽管正处在困难时期，他的笑容也仍未被担忧禁锢。当寒冷的夜晚降临，利威尔阖上眼，在心底里发誓将不惜一切地保护他亲爱的弟弟。

在那个毫无定数的年代，唯一确信的就只有艾伦的手在他的掌心里。

***

有过艰难的时光。

莎拉阿姨打开门招呼他们进屋，＂把你们的外套挂在这儿，别给我把水带进来。＂她每次都会说这句话，听起来好像是他们总会故意带着肮脏的雪水来搞脏她名贵的地毯。她像鹰一样盯着利威尔，而他并不知道她对自己到底有什么意见，这和他一直被迫在她面前微笑不一样。

他是个很不招人喜欢的孩子，莎拉阿姨曾这么对利威尔的母亲说。他把自己从一堆冬季用品中解放出来，躲避着莎拉阿姨的目光，攥紧了他背包上的背带，那个背包里装着他和艾伦这天的午餐。

＂谢谢，莎拉，谢谢你愿意照顾孩子们。＂卡拉一边说，一边把昏昏欲睡的艾伦从外套里扯出来＂我没想到他们周末会叫我加班。＂卡拉笑了，但莎拉的视线尖锐起来。

＂再多一天有什么关系？反正你总把艾伦丢在这儿。＂

＂我来吧，妈。＂利威尔接手了艾伦，因为卡拉实在拿那件旧外套上卡住的拉链没辙。他从余光里看到了莎拉阿姨不满的眼神。

＂格里沙找到工作了吗？＂莎拉的声音又尖又细，每次他们来的时候她总会问同样的问题，实际上一个星期就只有周末听不见她的质问。

＂还没有。＂卡拉说＂他在努力。＂笑容僵在脸上。

＂那是他还不够努力。＂莎拉的手臂交叠在胸前＂艾伦明年就要上幼儿园了，你有想过这个问题吗？＂

＂想过，当然。＂卡拉维持着声音的平稳，但利威尔已经注意到了她情绪的低落＂事实上我在想，让艾伦不去上幼儿园，直接开始小学课程。＂

＂那你不在家的时候谁来看管艾伦？＂莎拉阿姨的语调明确地表达了'我这儿没门'的意思，而利威尔知道她的母亲原本计划着再让莎拉帮忙照顾艾伦一年，付费的，就像她这几年来做的一样。莎拉阿姨是父亲的远房表亲，也是唯一一个住得很近，足够让卡拉寻求帮助的亲戚。

＂我再想想吧。＂卡拉的目光不知道看向了哪里。

莎拉敲了敲卡拉的头，说：＂你得把握你自己的生活，卡拉。＂

＂我会试试的。＂

＂这样不够。＂莎拉尖锐的目光转向了利威尔和艾伦。艾伦幸运地正处在半梦半醒的状态所以并没注意到她。

＂看看你的孩子，他们脏的要命。＂这么说着，她伸出手指刮了刮利威尔脸颊上的一块烟渍。利威尔顿时觉得那块皮肤在羞耻的火焰中翻滚起来，他的眼里漫起了痛苦的雾气。她的指甲很尖。＂恶心。＂莎拉阿姨弹掉了她手上不可见的污迹。正当她准备对艾伦做同样的事时，利威尔拉开了艾伦，他的眼神迫使她停了下来，她的话也卡在了半路＂你的小孩真是•••＂

＂不要，＂利威尔的语气很坚定＂不要对我的家人说这种话。＂

＂你说什么？＂

他匆匆捂住艾伦的耳朵，＂你可以对我说任何你想说的，我能承受。但别对艾伦这么说。＂那个词（恶心）还利威尔的耳朵里回荡。莎拉阿姨并没有打他或者做什么别的，但她的话确实伤到了他。

莎拉阿姨对此什么表示都没有。

之后的事情利威尔已经不记得了，他恍惚记得母亲的手臂环绕着自己，但这记忆并不清晰，因为他那时满脑子都是不能让艾伦受到任何伤害。他唯一记得的就是要死死地抓住艾伦并且不让自己哭出来。

***

有时利威尔会做奇怪的梦，梦到一个充满着怪物、鲜血和死亡的世界，之后他总会满眼泪水地醒来，对着天花板发呆。

***

有时候，艾伦会出现在那些梦里。

***

＂如果我们把他放走不知道会引起什么后果。＂

＂他会好好生活的。＂利威尔狠狠地说＂像个普通人，和这里的任何人一样。＂  
可惜所有人都把他的话当作耳边风。战争给人类带来无法想象的损失，以至于在胜利的庆典过后，留下来的只有厌倦和疲惫。

＂他是个怪物。＂

利威尔转身看向艾伦，不知怎的他希望自己能把这些话挡在艾伦耳朵外，尽管艾伦已经无数次地听到这样的话了。他不应该被这样对待，他是个英雄。他勇敢地作战，他应该得到更好的待遇。

利威尔想起手上无法洗去的血污，说道＂我们都是怪物。＂

 

这不是他想要的结局。

 

***

 

自然也有美好的时光。

 

艾伦焦急地等待着雪停。等到雪真的停了，卡拉来不及阻止身上只有一件毛衣和一顶随时都有可能掉下来的帽子的艾伦从前门冲出去，利威尔比他母亲快，因为他穿衣服只需要几分钟。利威尔像往常一样追着艾伦，手里拿着围巾和他的外套，因为艾伦自己的已经穿不下了。

＂艾伦！＂利威尔在雪地里大喊，而艾伦这个小屁孩躲在一边扑住了利威尔，使得他嘭的一声仰面摔倒在地上。

＂抓到你啦！＂艾伦坐在利威尔身上骄傲地宣布。

＂被你抓到了。＂利威尔没有争辩＂快点把外套和围巾穿上。＂

艾伦把手臂伸进袖子，利威尔帮他把扣子扣上。艾伦一直有扣错扣子的坏毛病，而利威尔最近开始怀疑是不是艾伦故意扣错，好让他过来帮他，因为卡拉说艾伦在她身边时总能正确地扣好扣子。

当利威尔准备帮他戴上围巾时，艾伦甩了甩头，说＂我不想戴这个！给利威尔戴。＂

＂我不需要。＂利威尔说。

＂如果你不戴，那我也不穿衣服。＂艾伦倔强起来，鼓起脸做出来一个自认为是威胁的表情。但利威尔得咬住嘴唇才能不让自己笑出声。

艾伦太可爱了。利威尔戳了戳他的脸颊。

＂快点戴上！＂

＂不！＂

利威尔摆了摆手，说＂如果你不戴上，我们都得回家了。＂

＂那我们可以一起戴！＂艾伦对自己的机智感到很兴奋。

＂不行，太小了。＂利威尔说。

＂我们可以买一条足够长的给你们俩。＂卡拉说着，抱起艾伦，让他坐在她臂弯上＂这会是一个很好的圣诞节提前礼物。＂

艾伦欢呼起来，但利威尔总是更实际的那个＂艾伦和我不会整天呆在一起，如果你买了那么长的围巾，能用到的地方很少。＂

＂好吧，那就那就不买围巾。我会帮你们俩织两条合适的。＂卡拉晃了晃艾伦，他咯咯地笑了起来。这一切有着与世隔绝的美感＂对了，我们要做一张可爱的节日贺卡给爷爷奶奶。我猜今天的出行会很有意思？＂

＂我想也是。＂

＂我想和利威尔戴一条围巾！＂

利威尔看了一眼艾伦撅起的嘴，就知道这必定是一场失败的斗争。

＂没事的，＂卡拉温柔地说，她正试图安抚利威尔。也许是因为她能读出利威尔的思想，每个母亲都有这样的能力＂我们的钱确实不多，能做的事也不多。但在承受范围之内，我们应该允许做更多的事，即使这看起来很微不足道。＂

＂就只是因为艾伦想这样。＂他也倔了起来。其实利威尔不想和艾伦戴一条围巾是因为觉得这样很幼稚。

卡拉看着利威尔的表情偷偷地笑了。

***

卡拉开车带着他们进了城，那感觉简直棒极。

圣诞节的装饰物在十二月初就上市了，但现在这里到处都是雪，所以街上看起来更加漂亮了。亮红色和绿色的灯在商店橱窗和门口上闪闪发光，街道也铺上了雪的地毯，一片洁白柔软。

地面很滑，所以利威尔紧紧抓着艾伦的手以免他摔倒。但艾伦又是好奇又是兴奋，拽着利威尔在一个又一个橱窗前流连。他们戴着手套的手抵在玻璃上，眼神发亮地盯着一列被漆成漂亮绿色的玩具火车，看着它沿着轨道上上下下，经过一些很小的人、房子还有树木。

接下来的是糖果店。利威尔和艾伦只能眼巴巴地看着那些颜色鲜艳的拐杖糖，还有太妃糖和一些软糖。商店里还有一些穿着簇新衣裳的小孩，手里举着巨大的棒棒糖，身上背着亮粉色的小包，包上骄傲地印着商店的标志。

利威尔最喜欢的却是在玩具店展览的一辆蓝色自行车，他记得去好好看上几眼，这样就能把它的样子记在脑子里了。利威尔不会后悔没有开口问母亲索要那辆单车，他不想听到像是'你爸爸好起来后，我们的生活会变好'之类的话，因为当情况确实不如人意时，这样的话会加倍伤人。

艾伦最喜欢的地方应该是百货商店了，因为那里面的东西非常丰富。利威尔也承认，除去自行车，他最喜欢的也是百货商店。

他们拿起一条红色围巾，这条围巾没有其他一些那么柔软，但它很厚很暖和，也足够舒服。利威尔像艾伦希望的用这条围巾把他们两个围了起来，围巾大得几乎罩住了艾伦的脸和肩膀，但他看起来并不在意。他和利威尔并排走着，小手牵着利威尔。路过的人们都冲他们微笑，还说他们是最可爱的小东西。卡拉想给他们拍张圣诞照片，于是他们来到了商场中央的巨型圣诞树下，那里有个圣诞老人。

＂你得告诉圣诞老人你想要什么，＂卡拉向艾伦解释排队的原因＂我会帮你拍照的。＂

利威尔自然已经长到了不再受哄骗的岁数，但艾伦还小，他用惊讶的声音问道＂我真的能得到我想要的！？＂

＂他会尽最大力帮你的。＂卡拉大方地回答。

＂那这样的话，我希望永远和利威尔在一起！＂

利威尔呼吸一滞＂你不能想这个！＂

＂为什么？＂艾伦的粗眉毛扭了起来＂妈妈说我可以要任何我想要的！＂

＂啊，但是这样很浪费，＂利威尔又把围巾绕了两圈，引来了更多孩子好奇的视线，但他不在乎＂我可以一直陪着你，所以你应该要点别的。＂

＂真的吗？＂

＂当然。＂

＂你保证？＂

＂保证。＂

艾伦靠在利威尔身边，感受到一股暖流。承诺的重量将他们牢牢地拴在了一起，就像现在包裹着他们的围巾那样。  
利威尔的艾伦病一定加重了。尤其是当卡拉信守诺言没有做巨大的围巾而是给他们各做了一条合适的，利威尔展示他的新围巾时，心里的高兴完全不比艾伦少。

***

利威尔直到后来才认识到，信守承诺是件多么困难的事。

***

尽管利威尔发誓要保护艾伦，但艾伦也在用他的方式保护着利威尔。

***

＂我想继续留在调查兵团。＂艾伦说道，停下马，望向无限延展的峡谷。夕阳在山头上静静地流淌。

＂为什么？你不需要再去打巨人了。战争已经结束了。＂利威尔问道，在艾伦身边停下。

＂我想去看海，＂艾伦轻笑，有些紧张地看向利威尔，好像怕他拒绝＂我想和你一起旅行。我想和你一起看看这些新的地方，＂他又加上一句＂其他人也一起，当然。＂

＂我们得去开拓新的土地。＂利威尔说＂不然呢？难道你想四处转转然后和希娜里的那些猪猡一样肥死？＂

＂不是的，长官。＂艾伦笑着回答，理解了利威尔极度不坦率的接受。

然而待他们战后回到城内，人们没有像利威尔想的那样欢迎艾伦。

***

春天静悄悄地来了，伴随着春天来的还有格里沙的重新振作。

那天中午他刚从学校回来，一进门就看到剃了胡子的格里沙，翘着腿坐在艾伦身边，在看利威尔从图书馆为他借的书。他只看了一眼走进来的利威尔，倒是艾伦立刻把手中的书丢在地上，冲过去给了利威尔一个大大的拥抱。

＂利威尔！＂艾伦埋在衬衫里含糊地叫到，利威尔下意识把手放在了他弟弟头上，一股复杂的情感浮上心头。

＂欢迎回家。＂格里沙说。利威尔都快忘记他父亲的声音了。

＂爸爸回来了！＂艾伦高兴地哭了。

他盯着格里沙，僵在原地＂你不能再这么做了。＂

＂我知道。＂格里沙说着，表情严肃。

＂也不能离开我们。＂他听到自己的声音正在碎裂，尽管他希望它能更加坚定有力。他现在还不想休息，但他的父亲回来了，总算振作起来了，这就像整个世界都轻拍者他的后背，告诉他现在终于可以放声大哭了，终于可以把父亲崩溃后的失落和悲伤表露出来了，毕竟他已经为了艾伦和母亲忍耐了如此之久。

艾伦大概是感觉到了利威尔的濒临决堤，于是他抓紧了他哥哥的手＂已经没事了，利威尔。＂

格里沙走到利威尔面前，把他和艾伦拥入怀中。利威尔艰难维持的面具终于破碎，他在父亲的肩头哭了起来。艾伦握住了他的手。

这是他的父亲。和5岁的夏天一模一样，那时格里沙把利威尔抱上肩膀，好摘到他们院子里的苹果，那段回忆充满了闪着金光的明亮红色。和父亲把他和小艾伦放在腿上，带着他们在科幻小说里的神秘岛穿行一样，高大的树木、狭长的沟壑和弯曲的小河一个个出现在利威尔的脑海中。和父亲牵着他和艾伦，而艾伦牵着母亲时一样，那时他们都很幸福，因为他们在一起，相互陪伴。

＂我回来了。＂格里沙轻轻拍打着利威尔因哭泣而抽搐的身体＂一切都过去了。＂

艾伦自始至终都没有松开利威尔的手。

***

在某种层面上，调查兵团就是利威尔的全部。他曾问过艾伦拥有一个真正的家庭会是什么感觉，但艾伦并没有给出答案。就算失去了父母，但艾伦仍有米卡莎和阿尔敏的陪伴。

＂你还有我呢。＂艾伦说着，一半戏谑，一半认真。

＂好啊，＂利威尔说＂我是不会原谅你的，如果你抛下我。＂

***

夏季伴随着炎热的日照降临，同样到来的还有他们父母的振作。耶格尔一家决定搬离小镇，到格里沙找到工作的城市里扎根。他们租了一辆卡车，运走了所有的行李。格里沙和男孩们坐在卡车里，卡拉则着开塞满小件行李的轿车跟在后边。

＂利威尔，看！＂车子经过大桥时，艾伦拽着利威尔的袖子，指着弯曲的河流喊道＂好漂亮！＂

＂是啊。＂利威尔表示赞同，在他看向远处的河道时，熟悉的怀念涌上心头。

＂它会一直这样流下去吗？＂艾伦问道。

＂不会，＂利威尔一边回答，一边回忆地图的细节＂应该会流入海里。＂

＂海？＂艾伦听到后两眼放光＂真的？＂

＂啊啊，那里就是河的尽头。＂怀念的感觉愈发强烈起来，利威尔在一瞬间以为看到了另一个艾伦，一个经历了许多利威尔不想他经历的事的艾伦。  
遥远的记忆不受控制地溜了出来，几乎占据了利威尔的意识，等他回神，那些画面却都消失了，眼前是年仅5岁的艾伦，用担忧的视线望着他。

＂抱歉，＂利威尔揉了揉太阳穴＂我没事。＂

＂好吧，＂艾伦不信任地嘀咕了一声，随即说道＂哪天我们一起去看海吧。＂

＂啊，哪天一起去•••••••＂利威尔回答。他感觉和艾伦说过一样的话，但他想不起是什么时候了。越是努力去回想，他心底的悲哀就越是浓重。直觉告诉他这是一段重要的回忆，但同时也是一段充满悲伤的记忆，忽然他就不再愿意去想起它了。

***

＂兵长，河的尽头是什么？＂

＂大概是海吧。＂利威尔回答。如果他相信那张老旧的地图，他会发现那确实是海。只不过这地图得追溯到人类刚踏上这片土地的时候了。

＂我想去看。＂艾伦的声音充满渴望＂我听说海就像一个装满盐水的巨型水池。只有那里有多到全世界的人都用不完的盐。你知道世界的大部分不是由陆地，是由盐水组成的吗？＂

利威尔骑着马紧跟在艾伦后面，话语卡在喉咙里。法庭上的场景一遍遍在他脑海中回放，他无法放任不管。

＂兵长，＂艾伦打断了他的思维＂没关系的，真的。＂

＂不。＂艾伦不应该遭受这样的折磨。他手腕上的镣铐看起来异常沉重。

＂去下游吧。＂艾伦说道。利威尔看不到他的表情，但他感觉艾伦其实比自己更绝望。也许他早已接受了命运，但这正是让利威尔最愤怒的地方。＂就算只有一次，我也想和你一起到河的尽头看海啊。＂

***

新的公寓比原来的宽敞，但艾伦和利威尔仍共用一个房间。

感觉很奇怪，因为别的小孩已经认识了彼此而利威尔才刚来，幸好他不怎么惧生。这是一座很好的学校，比起他老家的好太多了，而且这里的人对于他的笨拙也比那里友善多了。

利威尔开始交朋友了，他每天午休时间都会参加孩子们的棒球游戏。他有力的击球给那些孩子留下了深刻的印象，尽管没有他身高的影响力这么大。这时他遇到了埃尔文•史密斯，他很友好、金光闪闪又满脸笑容，而且还是当地青年棒球队的人。利威尔不知从哪来的直觉表示，他们将很快成为朋友。

***

卡拉找到了办公室接待员的工作。

新城市的幼儿园是免费的，于是艾伦第一次踏进了校园。

一年的时光平静地过去了。利威尔也不再做奇怪的梦，他并不确定是因为新生活的平和，还是因为艾伦每晚都会钻进他的被窝。


	2. 去而复返（1）

2.去而复返 I

 

时间对利威尔来说流逝得太快了，在他意识到之前，艾伦长大了。

***

利威尔的梦再度占据了他的夜晚。

***

有这么一张老沙发陪伴着艾伦和利威尔一起长大，它是第一件不是卡拉和格里沙从他们父母那继承的新家具，也陪伴着这个家庭经历了困难时光。尽管他们现在的生活好了很多—已经足够让他们慢慢建造起自己的房子。老沙发还是离开了旧公寓，跟着他们来到了新居。

利威尔数不清有几次看电视到深夜，直接睡倒在它棕色的垫子上了；直到艾伦的到来，他有时因为呼吸困难而醒来，总会看到艾伦睡在身边，抢走了所有的空气。

那个冬天，艾伦和利威尔同时患上了感冒。利威尔烧得记不清当时的情况了，但他记得一些细节，比如他正泛恶心，忍不住把母亲刚喂给他的汤吐到了可怜的沙发上，当然，艾伦随后也做了同样的事。

冬天的时候，和艾伦一起卷在奶奶的棉被里是一种享受，但夏天这样做就会热出一身臭汗。这时的利威尔总仰躺在地板上，腿搭在沙发上，倒着看电视里活蹦乱跳的卡通人物。艾伦这时还不够高，而且他不喜欢坚硬的地板，所以他只能呆在沙发上，偶尔踹一下利威尔的腿，或者用脚趾挠他的脚底。

等到利威尔初中毕业，他的父母在经济复苏的帮助下已经有足够的能力得到第一笔房屋贷款了。当他们第一次踏进新房时，艾伦激动得冲进屋子，把所有的房间看了个遍，而利威尔甚至都来不及阻止。木质的地板干净漂亮，但艾伦因为刚在后院撒欢，鞋子上沾满了泥浆。父母对艾伦的热情感到又惊又喜，所以他们看起来不打算制止艾伦吵闹的活泼。

另一面，利威尔很平静，慢慢地把所有的行李搬进屋子。这也许有些反常，以至于引起了他父母的担心。在他们查看了第一层，走向第二层时卡拉问道：＂你觉得怎么样？＂

＂新房子。＂利威尔回答。他能闻到新木头和涂料的气味，而且这里也比之前的公寓宽敞了不少，整个房子看起来很漂亮，但利威尔实在没什么评价的想法。

＂你喜欢吗？＂格里沙发问。

＂还不错。＂利威尔回。他的父母交换了一个眼神，意识到这可能是利威尔所有的想法了。其实他在搬家和买新家具时的反应和现在一样，而他们也认识到利威尔是＂日久生情＂类，而不是＂一见钟情＂型的。

＂我们会留着旧家具的。＂卡拉想要安慰利威尔，一个异常珍惜老公寓记忆的小男孩。

＂你和艾伦可以有自己的房间了。＂格里沙刚这么说，艾伦就兴冲冲地跑过来问：＂我可以要对着前门的那间吗？＂

＂如果利威尔不介意。＂卡拉说。

利威尔正想着和艾伦分房睡带来的奇怪感受＂另一间也可以的，＂他话音刚落，艾伦就兴奋地跳了起来，正在为有望得到采光最好的房间高兴。利威尔猛然注意到艾伦这几年长大了许多，至少比利威尔在那个年纪时高了，他正变得更高大，更完美。

艾伦正整装待发，为新生活做好一切准备，而利威尔被甩在后面，仍沉浸在过去的记忆之中，这让他不爽。这也许只是因为他成长得不够快，不如艾伦那么快。

＂艾伦，你不怀念和哥哥一起睡的感觉吗？＂卡拉问了一个利威尔一直在想的问题，一个他没有勇气开口的问题。

艾伦的脸色沉了下来，露出了若有所思的表情，这对利威尔来说已经足够了。

＂我就在走廊另一边，＂他揉乱艾伦的头发＂我的房门会一直开着的。＂

艾伦听了利威尔的话后似乎又恢复了之前的兴奋。这就像是对利威尔撒谎能力的一种证明，因为艾伦完全没意识到他溺爱般的话语之下藏匿了多少悲伤。

又或者，艾伦对兄弟的理解能力要更胜一筹。

***

全家人最终决定新买一个沙发，

利威尔询问能否把旧的那个搬进自己的房间。

***

艾伦渐渐融入学校。他已经和利威尔差不多高度了，但利威尔总是告诉自己，艾伦还是艾伦，只是他的体重已经不能再睡在利威尔胸口上，但他大个到能够占据沙发的三分之一了。在他们和母亲看电视的晚上，艾伦的大腿总是利威尔温暖的靠枕。

节目结束，艾伦突然倒在利威尔肩上。＂你能抱我上楼吗？＂他在利威尔的颈边呼气，让利威尔的皮肤一阵麻痒。

＂不行。＂利威尔推开他，被艾伦气息触到的地方忽然一片冰凉。

＂求你。＂艾伦用腿顶了顶利威尔。

＂你太重了。＂利威尔站起来准备走开，但艾伦更快。在利威尔迈开步伐前，艾伦勾住了他的腿，利威尔不得不在他面朝大地之前赶快抓住扶手。他转身瞪了艾伦一眼，而艾伦很快地从后面搂住他——在他恢复站姿之前。

他又在利威尔的后颈呼气了，＂抱我上楼，求你了。＂

＂唉，好吧。＂利威尔说，身体微不可见地颤抖起来＂我背你上去。＂

＂你就不能用手嘛。＂

＂你长得太大了。＂利威尔说，对艾伦已经高过自己的事实感到恼火。

＂也对哦，也许有一天我能把你抱起来叻。＂艾伦这么说道，完全没在意利威尔拉长了的脸。

＂没可能。＂

＂你会求我的。＂

＂想得美。＂

艾伦真的很沉，臭小鬼，回想起之前夏天进行的肌肉训练，利威尔有些庆幸，不然他不会有足够健壮的肩膀来扛得住艾伦。他正气喘吁吁，而艾伦出奇地安静，但尽管如此，利威尔仍感到一阵平和，因为就姿势而言，他正被艾伦抱在怀里。艾伦的手臂已经长到可以揽住利威尔的肩膀，他的腿即使弯曲也已经垂到了利威尔的膝盖。利威尔背着他，感觉他正慢慢长大，总有一天会离自己而去。

他试图赶走那些恼人的思绪。

＂喂，艾伦，＂利威尔动了动肩膀，走进艾伦的房间＂滚下来。＂

艾伦似乎已经睡着了，利威尔见他没反应，暗自叹了口气，走向床边，慢慢放下艾伦。他刚准备坐下，突然被用力一扯，跌到了床垫上。

＂艾伦！＂利威尔生气地喊了一声。艾伦不停地蹭着利威尔的后背，利威尔知道他应该把艾伦撵走，但他不想，不想让艾伦这么离开，他有点讨厌这么想的自己。

＂陪我。＂艾伦又在他后颈上吹气。

利威尔也讨厌不由自主对艾伦让步的自己。

＂你的床太小了。＂利威尔这么说着，根本没有留下的意思。

＂那以后我要问妈妈要一个更大的床。＂艾伦说，也不知道醒着还是睡着，不过他也看不到利威尔强忍笑意而僵硬的脸庞。

***

秋天来了。秋季学期跟着来了。卡拉决定为兄弟俩添置一些学习用品，于是他们驾车来到了市区。艾伦当然直奔宠物商店，表达出对拥有一只狗的强烈愿望。卡拉和利威尔好笑地看着艾伦绕过路人，带起一圈圈金色和棕色的落叶，最后停在宠物店门前，手撑着玻璃，用渴望的目光看着店里的动物。

＂每次我跟他说不能养狗时都会有一股罪恶感，＂卡拉承认＂但我们太忙了，腾不出时间照顾狗。＂

＂我知道，＂利威尔说＂其实，艾伦总会对动物倾注太多感情。之前冬天调查兵团的狗死掉时他难过得都快哭了，但我们都知道它迟早要死的，因为它太老了。但艾伦很爱那条狗，它也整体跟着他，即使是睡觉。＂当时兵团里有一些人想拿艾伦开玩笑，他们说艾伦也被训练得像条狗，不然怎么会和狗睡一张床。利威尔当然在这些话传到艾伦耳朵里之前狠狠地处罚了那几个不要命的小卒。

＂利威尔你在说什么？＂卡拉轻声说＂艾伦从来没养过狗啊。＂

利威尔朝她眨了眨眼。

＂哦，＂他应道，声音也柔和起来＂是啊，没养过。＂

***

＂爸爸不回来吃晚饭吗？＂艾伦看着餐桌上空出来的一个座位，自从搬家后，这个座位就一直空着了。

＂不回，他很忙。＂卡拉等到艾伦转过头后才把失望的情绪表露在脸上，艾伦没看到，利威尔却全程观看了卡拉的表情变化。

***

这个周末，卡拉带着兄弟俩去公园野餐，拍了很多张利威尔教艾伦打棒球的照片。阳光充足，草坪意外的凉爽，空气也很新鲜。在多次尝试进攻无果后，艾伦恼羞成怒地抓起一把草丢进了利威尔的上衣；这直接导致他们陷入一场追逐战，利威尔假装生气地追着艾伦—尽管艾伦的腿更长，利威尔还是抓住了他，把他往草地里按。卡拉在一旁边边笑边拍照。艾伦和利威尔滚作一团，他们的衣服被汗水浸湿，沾满了草屑和泥土，利威尔的脸上难得地露出了玩闹的表情，他趴在艾伦身上，而艾伦在他耳边大笑。

当他们站起来，艾伦突然说道：＂要是老爸也在就好了。＂利威尔突然把他摔倒—在艾伦看到卡拉寞落的眼神之前。

＂嘿！偷袭！＂艾伦自下往上看着利威尔。话题被轻易转移了。

***

日子平淡地流逝，直到某天晚餐后，利威尔径自离开餐厅走向自己的房间，楼下的争吵声甚至穿透了他的耳机，他都能听到＂你还想要我怎样？钱可不会自己长出来！＂他把音量调大，勉强盖住了母亲的回答。他走进房间，把脸埋进枕头里闭上眼睛，试着去想些别的事。

艾伦走进了他的房间，利威尔看着他爬上床，在自己身边慢慢躺下。艾伦已经长大了，大个到利威尔不能再把他拥入怀中。他想了一下，取下耳机，塞住了艾伦的耳朵。他轻抚艾伦的后背，看起来就像受到打击的只是艾伦而不是他自己。

但这还不够，摔门声和刺耳的谩骂最终变成了一个沉重的行李箱，从楼道上滚下来。利威尔起身关上房门，转头看到艾伦看着自己，眼睛里满是难过和失落。

＂我会一起走的。＂利威尔说。艾伦在房门口的走廊上徘徊，他似乎想要阻止利威尔的离开。但和以前不同的是，孩童的纯真无邪已经离开了艾伦，所以他并没有挽留利威尔。或许他已经知道母亲需要一个人去陪伴，或许他的自尊已经不允许他承认他需要利威尔了。

＂你要和我一起走吗？＂利威尔艰难地开口，问一个他已经知道答案的问题。

＂我要和爸在一起。＂艾伦说。利威尔猛然意识到艾伦已经和自己一样高了，尽管他们有四岁的年龄差。艾伦的表情让利威尔想起很久以前，他不得不去执行一个死亡率接近百分之百的任务，那时艾伦的表情和现在一模一样，他想阻止，可他不能。他们被身份和责任隔开，就和现在一样。

＂好吧，＂他说着，故作轻松地拍了拍艾伦的肩膀＂会再见的。＂利威尔不想在这时拥抱艾伦，他很怀疑自己是否能离开那个怀抱。

＂我会去找你的。＂艾伦说。

＂嗯。＂

利威尔和母亲去了他舅舅家，舅舅有个女儿叫韩吉，她的嘴边总是挂着灿烂而友好的笑容，但这只能让利威尔觉得更悲伤。

利威尔在陌生的房子里活动，在陌生的床上睡觉，他久久地盯着窗外的树影在墙上浮动，想念着艾伦，想念着父亲和自己的房间，还有母亲提到父亲时的笑容，还有他们最后一起度过的假日，充满了温馨和欢乐。

***

利威尔被分配至西部地区的考察，而艾伦去了东部。

＂兵长！＂艾伦在上马前叫住了他＂等等。＂

艾伦匆忙握住了他的手，众人的视线都聚了过来。利威尔知道这时他应该甩开艾伦，但他有种感觉，他这次将不会活着回来了，所以至少，只是一下也好，艾伦的触碰就足够了。

＂请活着回来。＂艾伦说，利威尔本来想告诉他，他正作为一个男人成长，所以不要再用这种表达了。

然而，他弯下腰，抬起艾伦的手臂，亲吻了他拇指下那块反复受伤的地方。那是为了变成能够杀死怪物的怪物，为了人类战争的胜利，为了保护利威尔……

＂如果你也活着回来的话。＂

这是一个承诺。

***

＂佩托拉又盯着你看啦，＂奥鲁欧说，利威尔顺着他的视线看向那个亚麻色头发的女生，她和利威尔是微积分课程的同学。此时她正忙着和其他学生踢球，她看起来比其他懒散的人更有活力，就好像体育运动就是她的全世界。奥鲁欧又说：＂她总是趁你不注意时偷看你。＂

利威尔一句话也没说，尽管他知道奥鲁欧在试探他。

＂干嘛？你不觉得她很可爱吗？＂

利威尔不喜欢奥鲁欧的音调，听起来好像他应该和所有可爱的人约会一样，但在他开口之前，又有一个人加入了对话。

＂谁？谁很可爱？＂裘达问道。

＂佩托拉，她喜欢利威尔。＂

＂闭嘴，＂太迟了。利威尔一下被'你觉得佩托拉怎样？'的咒语环绕了，其实要不是佩托拉聪明又友善，他甚至都不曾注意过她。但到此为止，男生们只不过觉得这是一个继续另一个话题的好机会—比如喜欢什么类型的女生之类的，利威尔感到有点窒息。

裘达又追着问了什么，但利威尔根本没在听，因为他发现了埃尔文，他正帮教练般一些看起来很重的箱子，当他注意到利威尔的视线时，他大方地给了他一个笑容，利威尔心里抽了一下，那是佩托拉给不了的感觉。

***（WTF！？）

利威尔在某个半夜醒来，浑身湿透，他的内#裤湿了。梦里是一具充满力量的身体，那上面有某种带子的勒痕和一些异常的红印，在利威尔身上前后晃动，直到他射#出来。然后视线模糊失焦，利威尔的记忆停留在那人深色的发丝，翠色的眼眸，以及一声轻呼，＂利威尔。＂

利威尔艰难地吞咽，试图平复自己的呼吸。

没事的，他想，这些都是假的。

***

几个月过去了，尽管并非出于本意，离别时约定的周末见面变成了一个令人倍受煎熬的仪式。这不是任何一方的错，艾伦和利威尔不由自主地在父母的问题上向两个对立面移动。他们永远不会扯上父母正式离婚的话题，但好像也没有别的话题，这几天是彼此最为沉默的一段时间。他们之间的亲密无间似乎在利威尔随母亲离开后就消失了。

＂在学校过得怎样？＂利威尔问道。

＂还行。＂

电视节目传出的笑声沁透了他们之间的死寂。

＂你有女友了吗？＂艾伦问。

＂没。＂

＂你都15了。＂

＂哦，那你呢？＂

＂哈？＂

＂女朋友。＂

＂…我才12。＂

利威尔看着艾伦。房子里唯一的光源就是电视，屏幕投射出来的颜色交替打在艾伦脸上，滑稽不堪。

＂这样啊。＂

＂干嘛？你12岁的时候有吗？＂

＂没。＂

＂那你问什么？＂

＂你就没听过一个词叫'交谈'吗？＂

＂喔，你很烂嘛。＂

＂你也好不到哪去。＂

他们的谈话到此结束，颓丧的情绪在空气中流淌。他们各自回到房间，狠狠地摔上了门，利威尔蜷缩在床上，在这里已经没有了家的感觉， 这个房间令他窒息。他突然很想离开这里，尽管他知道自己对这里的思念有多深。

他不该来的。

***

寒假在一片寂静中到来，利威尔有一半时间陪着母亲，而另一半和艾伦和父亲度过。他几乎每天都告诫自己不要回想起以前他们一起度过的冬天。

***

三笠在这期间出现了一次。

利威尔不得不待在他原来的房间里，戴着耳机，他不愿去想为什么三笠会戴着艾伦的红色围巾—那条围巾的另一半本应属于他。

***

三笠比她的年龄成熟许多，这让她足以担当他们最年轻的小组领导人。

利威尔尊敬她，但他不愿想起三笠百般珍惜的围巾来自于艾伦的赠送，他也不愿注意三笠和艾伦之间，他所不能理解的默契。

***

＂你还记得我们小时候戴的围巾吗？＂利威尔装作漫不经心地问道。

＂什么围巾？＂

＂算了。＂ 

只有自己，他想。只有自己还在追寻那些已经不复存在的东西。

＂我见你有女朋友了。＂

艾伦看着利威尔。有什么冰冷的东西渗出了视线，＂至少她不会离开我。＂

***

艾伦有时也会过来。但只要他一来，利威尔绝对闭门不出，直到艾伦离开他才会从房间里出来。母亲总会难过地看着他，她眼中的愁云似乎更多了。

＂艾伦想你了。＂她说。

＂他才不想。＂利威尔的语气很烦躁，他不想理会腐蚀心脏的后悔，也不愿去想自己多应该打开房门看看艾伦，一眼也好，看看他的成长。

他想念艾伦，但他无意去考虑艾伦是否也一样想念自己。

***

死亡人数一天天增加，离东部军队赶来至少还有一个月的时间，利威尔有点怀疑自己能否等到那天。

尽管他的手早已被层叠的血液染红，但他仍旧记得艾伦握住他时，手心的温度。  
不知道他的吻是否也能留在艾伦的手上。

***

艾伦来电时利威尔正在写作业。他母亲接了电话，利威尔装处毫不在意他们交谈的样子。

＂你要和艾伦说话吗？＂卡拉朝利威尔做做嘴形，但他摇了摇头。

＂我很忙。＂

＂抱歉艾伦，今天不行。＂利威尔听到母亲这么说。他的内心一下被一种情绪填满了—艾伦想要和他说话，艾伦没有忘记他。

＂你们以前那么要好的。＂卡拉难过地说。

利威尔耸肩：＂艾伦有女友了。＂他尽力让语气不那么尖锐。

＂噢…＂母亲的语气突然软了下来。

***

韩吉是个好人。

利威尔不怎么和舅舅或者韩吉说话；其实他一直不怎么爱说话。但有一次，利威尔坐在窗台上，捧着茶杯，享受着温暖的春日，韩吉突然坐到了他身边，一言不发地捧着一本书。她就坐在那，空气里只有书页翻动的声音，利威尔很享受这种无声的陪伴。

利威尔的茶喝到一半，韩吉说话了：＂有时我会想念我妈妈，尽管我从来没见过她。＂她没有把视线从书本上挪开。

利威尔喝了一口茶水。窗外有一只蜂鸟，在大片明红色的忍冬花海里盘旋。

＂有时我会想念我爸，＂利威尔说＂但大部分时间，我更想念我的弟弟。＂

韩吉点头，顺便翻了一页，＂是啊。＂

利威尔低头，将茶水一饮而尽。

***

之后，等利威尔再回想起这些日子时，他承认自己记得的不多；他只记得那时铺天盖地的孤独感，还有一点其他零碎的事情。

利威尔又去了父亲的房子（是父亲的，不再是他的），一天晚上，利威尔回到房间，艾伦用脚卡住了他即将关上的房门。

＂你在干嘛？＂利威尔有些恼，他并不认为艾伦会跟着他进房间。

＂你保证过的。＂

＂什么？＂

＂你说过你的门会一直开着的。＂艾伦看着他。利威尔很惊讶他居然还记得。

＂哦，好吧。＂利威尔松开门锁，走进房间，坐在床沿上。他双臂交叠，做出不耐烦的表情以掩盖内心的震惊＂高兴了？＂

艾伦走进房间，走向利威尔，他的步伐缓慢却坚定；利威尔这才注意到艾伦的身高已经超过他了，虽然艾伦看起来仍旧瘦弱，但只需要几年，他的肩膀就能和利威尔的一样宽了。

＂你说过会永远和我在一起的。＂艾伦的声音出现了裂痕。眼前这个愈发成熟的艾伦一瞬间和利威尔所熟悉的那个重合了，他还是那个艾伦，还是那个要和他戴一条围巾的艾伦；还是那个要一直在他身边的艾伦；还是那个抓着他的手，在父亲怀里大哭的艾伦；还是那个会半夜钻进他的被子，体他驱赶梦魇的艾伦；还是那个求他抱去睡觉的艾伦；还是那个深爱着利威尔的艾伦。

他怎么会忘记？这可是他发誓倾其一生来守护的艾伦。利威尔望着艾伦，那双眸子让他呼吸困难。艾伦突然扑进了他怀里，把他压倒在了床上。艾伦压在身上的重量让利威尔有点喘不过气，但他不在乎，毕竟艾伦又回到了他身边，不论他们两个已经变了多少。

＂艾伦，＂利威尔轻呼，把脸埋进艾伦的肩窝。艾伦的气味陌生又熟悉。

＂利威尔，＂艾伦啜泣起来。

＂对不起，＂利威尔只能这么说。他没来由的自尊、恐惧和不安已经把他们隔开太久了。但他们又回到了原点，尽管时间和地点有所不同，但只要艾伦在身边，一切就足够了。

＂我很想你，＂艾伦说。胸口一阵湿热触感。利威尔轻拍他的后背。

＂我也是。＂

那天晚上他们睡在彼此的臂弯里，和小时候一样，又和那时不一样。

***

利威尔勉强转醒，他的身体就像烧着了那样疼痛，噢，就连呼吸也是痛的。但有一个声音在呼唤他，声音里的歇斯底里足以让利威尔艰难地睁开眼睛。

＂兵长！＂

＂艾伦？＂为什么艾伦会在这？东部部队已经到了吗？

＂任务完成了。你会没事的，所有人都会没事的，＂他的声音在颤抖。利威尔觉得有些好笑，因为这听上去就像在安慰自己。他也不明白为什么自己会觉得好笑；意识正在离他远去，思维混乱不堪，他已经很难再思考了。

＂兵长！＂艾伦抓着他的手猛地收紧，噢艹，疼死了，混蛋。利威尔猛然惊醒，他这才意识到自己是失血过多了。视线又开始模糊了…

＂你说过会活着回来的！＂艾伦的声音听上去快要哭出来了。利威尔真心受不了他哭，他本想这么告诉他，而他开口：＂你不…欢迎我…回来吗…？＂

艾伦满脸泪水，但他还是说了：＂欢迎回来，兵长！＂他不停地重复＂欢迎回来，欢迎回来，欢迎回来…＂

利威尔竭尽全力地维持着意识，再更多听听艾伦得声音。

＂我回来了。＂

***

早晨，利威尔刚刚醒来，映入眼帘的就是艾伦的眼睛，阳光在他翠绿的眼眸中浮动。利威尔又想起了一段遥远的记忆，在不同的早晨，不同的床上，却有着相同的眼眸，艾伦笑了，那时的和现在的艾伦又重叠了。

＂早上好。＂艾伦说。

＂五分钟，＂利威尔含糊发声，往艾伦的怀里钻。艾伦又笑了。

利威尔想再多睡会儿，但他能感觉到艾伦的笑容，和以前一样灿烂又无拘无束，就像他还是个孩子的时候，就像他嘲笑利威尔洁癖的时候，就像他不小心把他们的立体机动装置的皮带绞成一团的时候，一模一样。

***

长大后的利威尔愈发地不和父亲说话了，尤其是他随母亲离开后，说话的机会愈发可贵。利威尔以为他不会再和父亲说话了，但一天早上，他和艾伦都起晚了，当他们冲下楼吃早餐时，发现了坐在桌旁的格里沙。

＂早上好。＂格里沙说了。桌上有温热的牛奶，面包和玉米脆片等着他们。利威尔看向他父亲，真正地仔细地，在他记忆里除非世界末日，格里沙是不会自己动手做饭的。他猛然意识到其实格里沙正在尽力，而现在，从他离开后，这里第一次又由了家的感觉。

＂对不起。＂利威尔说。格里沙皱起了眉头。

＂我和你妈间的事不是你的错，＂他又看向艾伦＂不是你俩的错。＂

艾伦拉着他往桌边走，利威尔没有反抗，艾伦的手让他感到温暖。他拿起一片面包，张开嘴，但他无法释怀，于是他又把面包放下，话语哽在喉咙里。

＂告诉我怎么做，＂利威尔说＂我想你们。＂如果他能修复一切，那么他就能回到过去了，回到他和艾伦还有父母在一起的时候，回到他们大声吵闹的时候了，也许偶尔会相互指责，但绝不会像现在这般沉默。

格里沙深吸一口气，利威尔注意到父亲眼里的愁云和母亲一样。他想化解那情绪，很想。随后格里沙说：＂有些事需要我和你妈一起解决，我们正在尽力。但你们不需要，知道吗？＂

利威尔点头，他并不认为自己能保持情绪地把话说出来。但现在这样已经足够了，他感觉自己又变回了一个小孩，想去相信父亲的话，想过无忧无虑的生活。

艾伦握着利威尔的手，和从前一样。

***

破裂的关系正在一点点复原。或许是托利威尔和艾伦的福，至少卡拉和格里沙又开始和对方说话了，之后见面的次数也在增加，尽管卡拉似乎没有准备原谅，而格里沙也不想让步。

＂你觉得他们会和好吗？＂艾伦问道。他的头枕在利威尔腿上，两脚垂下床沿。

＂不懂。＂利威尔说。

＂管他的，＂艾伦说＂毕竟我们还能在一起。＂

＂啊啊。＂利威尔一边表示赞同，一边把艾伦的几撮头发拢到他耳后,他再次感到熟悉，仿佛自己很久以前也这么做过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 初心翻译，欢迎交流。原作：River's End 原作者：feriket


	3. 去而复返（2）

3.去而复返II

利威尔的梦开始侵扰他的现实生活了。

 

夏天又来了。

 

夏天就是夹杂在衣服和皮肤之间粘稠的热气，或者是脖子和腋下永无止境的汗水，是挠了会觉得恶心的瘙痒，并且利威尔还不准备在车里直接把鞋子脱下来。  
夏天就是玻璃倒映艾伦模糊的脸，在车窗外的绿叶间闪烁不定。

夏天就是不请自来的沉默，在利威尔关上车门前溜上车，伏在他和艾伦之间，又滑到前座，缠绕着格里沙和卡拉，最后像找到归宿一样，覆盖了整个车厢，伴随着这次家庭旅行。  
夏天就是卡拉和格里沙试图和好而答应的全家海边旅行。卡拉因为车里坏掉的空调而斥责格里沙，而格里沙也毫不让步地言语中伤回去。艾伦和利威尔则默契地沉默不语，一路盯着窗外连成片的绿色树影。

夏天就是利威尔在周身筑起高墙，随着循环不断的重金属音乐，不停轻敲膝盖的指尖，以及为了不看到艾伦晃晃悠悠的倒影而想尽办法弄花的玻璃。  
利威尔不再看向车窗反射的卡拉侧脸，她叫住他时，他满脑子就剩下如何快点脱身。当父亲发话质问时他把手伸进口袋，稍稍降低音量，不多不少略去他一半的话语，随后受到负面情绪感染的艾伦就会一把扯下他的耳机，“嘿，爸问你话呢。”而利威尔只是一句没听见。

夏天就是噼啪作响的汽车害他们停在了半途，格里沙边抱怨边下车检查，卡拉则在车里叹气，艾伦解开安全带想去帮忙却陷入不想下车的纠结里。利威尔学会了在听到卡拉烦人的声音前调高音量，震耳的乐声一同掩盖了格里沙的咆哮，利威尔只能看到他的嘴唇滑稽地蠕动。艾伦瞥了他一眼，利威尔回看他，看到他说：“什么破事这么好笑？”（第一次见识洋妞的通感！）

夏天就是利威尔和艾伦下车坐到路边的草坪，手里拿着一瓶不再冰凉的矿泉水，看着他们的父母相互张牙舞爪。利威尔看得津津有味，因为有了音乐的阻隔，这样的情景显得异常有趣。  
夏天就是突然浇在脸上的水，这刺痛了他的双眼，更让他一下由面无表情变成怒发冲冠。他挣扎着在水幕下睁开眼睛，看到艾伦顶着欠揍的表情，手里拿着没了瓶盖的空瓶。艾伦肆无忌惮地放声大笑，而利威尔这才意识到从他答应这次旅行开始有多渴望听到这样的笑声，然而由于插着耳机，他已经错过一大段了。  
于是利威尔拿下耳机，仔细地收进口袋，打开自己的水瓶报复艾伦。泼出的水在阳光下反射出刺眼的碎光。艾伦当然会还击，一来二去直到瓶子里的水被耗光后，艾伦毫不犹豫地用空瓶充当了武器

夏天就是他们的父母纷纷停止战争而转向兄弟俩，“快停手！”卡拉喊道。利威尔转身跑向父母时，他感到似乎有一种魔法驱散了一直环绕着他们的死寂。

服务站的人大清早把他们送到了最近的社区，车窗是开着的，新鲜空气灌满了车厢。

夏天就是日落时分的云朵和朦胧闪烁的星点，所有东西都浸泡在温柔的夜幕中，利威尔能听到窸窣作响的树叶以及掠过耳边的微风。  
夏天就是路边餐馆里草草了事的晚餐，两份双层奶酪汉堡加薯条和汽水，经典美式汉堡和矿泉水是父亲的，母亲的则是一个蘑菇汉堡—她和利威尔分享一杯汽水。艾伦吃完自己的那份后还要去偷利威尔的薯条，一开始利威尔总拍开他的手，但因为他自己并不喜欢薯条，最后索性全都给艾伦吃掉了。

夏天就是艾伦脸上胡须状的奶昔冰淇淋混合物。  
全家一致认定这是他们去过的最赞的快餐店，而利威尔认为得出这样的结论只是因为这是他们时隔已久的首次聚餐。

夏天就是走去附近旅馆路上，在脚下滚动的鹅卵石。  
夏天就是艾伦牵起利威尔的手，他看向前面的艾伦：“干嘛？”艾伦回头答道：“只是想牵你的手。”  
夏天就是艾伦环绕整个手的温度。夏天就是他们紧扣的手指间不断混合的汗水，尽管难受，但利威尔并不在意。

“恶心。”但他还是说了，没有挣开。

夏天就是空气中回荡着的艾伦的笑声，利威尔不得不咬紧牙关才能不让自己跟着笑出来。夏天就是关灯后利威尔躺在床上靠着艾伦的后背，揪紧胸口。他害怕自己太过高兴终会导致失去一切。

夏天充满了太多一时无法接受的欢声笑语。

 

***

立秋之后，气温骤降。卡拉与格里沙的战争也随之降温了不少。

 

利威尔刚一开门艾伦就挤了进来，要不是用手撑着墙壁，他差点要被艾伦扑倒。利威尔放下行李箱，给了艾伦一个拥抱，不动声色地呼吸着艾伦熟悉的气味。距离他们上次见面也没过多久，但利威尔仍是十分想念艾伦。

“欢迎回来，”艾伦说。利威尔想起儿时每当他放学回家，艾伦总会第一个冲上来抱住他。遥远又熟悉的记忆和现在是那么不同，这让利威尔的后脑勺阵阵刺痛。艾伦还是艾伦，他提醒自己，每一段新的记忆都在填补着忘却的空白。

“不给我也来一个拥抱吗？”卡拉笑着说，已经习惯了这样的顺序。

艾伦的温度离开时，利威尔感到了明显的寒冷。

艾伦也拥抱了卡拉。利威尔感到一股怪异的平静在心底慢慢沉淀，好像有一种怪声在脑内咝咝作响*，只有当他平静下来后才能被注意到。

秋天终于来了。所有的人和事都在秋天回归了，兄弟俩在秋天返校，全家人在秋日某天回到了家，晚餐时间的吵闹声再次充满了房子。食物散发着热气，还有艾伦兴奋地谈论着几乎所有事，利威尔看起来很平静，只是偶尔插嘴说两句。秋天就是回到卡拉脸上的微笑和格里沙不再紧绷的肩膀。秋天和艾伦最爱的橘子酱、利威尔最爱的土豆泥以及大众情人南瓜派一起贯穿了整个感恩节，众人都在过度饱食中昏昏欲睡。

秋天回家了。

***

生活并不完美。

卡拉话语下弥漫的失望和格里沙顽固的瞪视好几次让整个家充斥着紧张的情绪。这时利威尔总会停下手中刷洗盘子的活，对着玻璃盘子反射出一个个自己的脸发呆，艾伦把碗放进洗碗槽，看着牛奶和其他油渍混在一起。

“我得去工作了。”格里沙妥协似的说道。

“我也是。”卡拉从椅子上站起来。

“晚点再回来看你们。”

“工作顺利！”艾伦说。他们看着父母，眼里满是恳切的期待。格里沙一下想起了他努力的原因，而卡拉也意识到自己为何留下，接着便是尴尬的停战，这样的平静似乎来的很不是时候，但艾伦和利威尔仍试图矫正。

分开也不过是时间的问题了，利威尔想，开始厌恶之前过于高兴的自己。

***

利威尔坚持认为应该提早进行圣诞采购，艾伦纠结一阵后勉强答应了。于是在利威尔查了公交线路后，兄弟俩直接来到了购物中心。艾伦最大到乐趣似乎是拖着利威尔在每个商店里转悠，而利威尔反抗的原因只是这样做能被艾伦抓着手一路拖行。利威尔  
感觉自己像个骄纵的小屁孩，但尽管隔着厚厚的手套，艾伦的热度还是能传递到他手上，他不想离开这片温暖。

“嘿，利威尔，”艾伦带着他离开玩具商店后问道“你想要什么圣诞礼物？”

“没什么特别想要的。”利威尔回答。事实上艾伦给他什么他都会很高兴的。

“欸，没意思。”

“我可不想被每个圣诞都送我一样东西的人说。”利威尔说着，把所有购物袋转移到一只手上，艾伦牵起了他空出来的手。

“那是因为你都不说你想要什么。”艾伦辩解道。利威尔想了想，他觉得自己确实没什么想要的，是因为他在生命中还不曾错过什么。

“别把你少得可怜的想像力怪到我头上。”利威尔说。

“那我今年再送一本书给你。”艾伦充满恶意的语气在身边响起。

“随便。”利威尔懒得浪费口舌。

艾伦真的长高了，利威尔想揉他脑袋的时候都得踮脚了—嫉妒和骄傲几乎把他撕成两半。“我太高了。”艾伦笑得一脸得意。

“高度和智商不成正比，”利威尔说，对踮脚感到恼火。艾伦再次抓住他的手时他也正好看到了一个想去的商店“我会赶上你的，别得意。”

“yoooo,耶格尓有小男友噜！”一个讨人厌的声音在他们身后响起，利威尔还没看到艾伦的脸就已经能感受到他的怒火了。

利威尔想抽出手，但被艾伦抓得死死地往前走。他是下定决心不回头看了，利威尔尽管好奇，但也没回头。他们本想假装路人，但那声音打破了这份平静，击碎了利威尔在他和艾伦四周立起的隔离墙。现实世界出现得太过突然，以至于利威尔开始感觉商城里的所有人都停下了手中的事，盯着他和艾伦牵在一起的手议论纷纷。羞耻的热度渐渐爬上他的面庞。

“别这样嘛，耶格尓。介绍一下。”

利威尔再度挣扎起来。“放开我，艾伦。”利威尔说，艾伦一脸的受伤“我说，放手。”

艾伦松开了手。

利威尔先于艾伦转过身。

“喔哦，那么勇敢？”那人开口时，利威尔两脚微张，捏紧的拳头垂在身侧，视线打在他脸上。利威尔打量了一下那个褐色头发的说话人，看着他高却细瘦的身躯，摆正了肩膀说道：“再说一遍试试，马脸。”

男孩看起看被突发状况吓傻了，小心翼翼地看着利威尓。利威尔知道尽管自己身高不占优势，但看起来绝对强到能把对方打到满地找牙。如果这家伙够聪明，他是不会想在公共场合挑起事端的，但如果他不够，利威尔也不怕。他有十成把握，即使不借助任何外力，他也能赢。

“只是开个玩笑，”男孩干笑了两声。

“让，这是我哥，”艾伦上前说道，声音里的惊讶冲淡了愤怒“我介绍了啊。”

“哥！？”让用怪异的眼光看向利威尔“你还和你哥牵手啊？”

“哦，我不想被穿着老妈睡衣才睡得着的人说。”

“那、就一次！”让的脸顿时通红。

利威尔已经失去了兴趣，艾伦能感觉到，因为他摆了摆手说了一句“学校见”之后就走开了，艾伦在心里祈祷着混蛋让和他们的目的地不要相同。他们走到一个拐角，利威尔猛然转身，让已经不见踪影了。

“呃，终于甩掉他了。”艾伦一边说，一边拉起他的手。

利威尔甩开了。

艾伦的表情像是被扇了一耳光。

“怎么了？”艾伦的语调很是难过，利威尔没搭腔，径自往前走去“等等，利威尔！”

艾伦小跑着跟上，但利威尔加快了脚步。

“嘿，到底怎么了！？”

利威尔突然停下，害的艾伦差点踩到自己的脚。

“这样不正常。”

“什么不正常？”

“我们。”

“什么意思？”

“我们这样很不正常。”利威尔抬头看着艾伦的眼睛。

“你是说我不应该靠近你吗？”艾伦问。

“不，”利威尔说“我不是这个意思。”

“那是什么意思？”

利威尔没再回答。无数人与他擦肩而过，节奏杂乱的脚步声出现又消失。利威尔在想，他和艾伦在这些人眼中，在所有人眼中到底是否正常。利威尔看向橱窗反射的两人，也看到了身后路人几缕打量的目光。

“回家吧。”利威尔说。

***

看来雪已经决定了今年要晚点到来，但艾伦和利威尔在等车时仍感觉很冷。公共汽车晚点了，艾伦在站台边被冻得瑟瑟发抖，因为他忘了戴围巾。

“蠢。”利威尔看了他一眼，取下自己的围巾绕到艾伦戴脖子上。

“没必要，”艾伦本想拒绝，但带着体温的围巾让他停止了颤抖。他把围巾往上拢了拢罩住了嘴巴，深吸一口气，说：“等等，这该不会是小时候那条围巾吧。”

“是那条。”利威尔说，别开视线。这就是他曾和艾伦一起戴的那条围巾—其实是半条，羊毛已经被岁月和充满爱意的过度呵护磨损了许多，但它还是和艾伦戴过的那条围巾。

“哦，”艾伦说着，半个头都埋进了围巾里。

那天下雪了。

***

越往南走气温越低，艾伦在单薄的衣服下绷紧了身体。在利威尔和他出发前，本部的人并没有给艾伦多少保暖的衣物，大概是不想在一个将死怪物身上浪费本就稀缺的资源，他们更希望艾伦在半路就死掉也说不定。

利威尔感觉自己揪着缰绳的手指已经冻僵了。

艾伦肩头的颤抖蔓延至了全身，利威尔再不能坐视不管了。

“艾伦。”

“兵长—”艾伦转回头，迎面而来的兵团披风砸得他一个愣神儿。

“穿上它，别给我冻死了。”

“但，你不会冷吗？”

“一点寒气伤不了我的。”利威尔说，尽管他的肩膀已经不由自主地开始发颤了，幸好他还有打底的衣服，裤子也比往常的厚。“快点穿上。”看着艾伦犹犹豫豫的表情，利威尔燃起了无名怒火。

“我、我不能再穿这个了，”艾伦低头看着手中的自由之翼“而且，我死了也无所谓吧。”

利威尔的目光落在艾伦布满伤疤的手上，没了巨人之力的伤口不能再快速愈合了。艾伦身上还有许多利威尔没看到的伤，有些甚至可能致命，但他从不退缩。而现在，艾伦站在这里，在从巨人口中保护了人类之后，准备为最终的解放献出生命。

“你配得上它。”利威尔说。

艾伦看向利威尔，利威尔的声音异常轻柔：“穿上，它是你的。”

这是利威尔唯一能给予的了，他要让艾伦至少像个战士那样死去。

“谢谢你。”艾伦披上披风，两片羽翼在风中翻飞。一瞬间，利威尔以为艾伦真的自由了。

***

艾伦没把围巾还给利威尔，而利威尔也没问他要回来，就算没了围巾的脖子偶尔会感到空虚。每个冬天，艾伦出门都会忘戴自己的围巾，但这次他倒是记得了，舒舒服服地戴着利威尔的围巾，好像这条围巾一开始就是属于他的。利威尔其实挺高兴的，因为这样艾伦就不会再说冷了。

圣诞节如期而至，遍地是五颜六色的灯，热气腾腾的食物，堆积如山的礼物和笑声，虽然有时尴尬的情绪会突然涌现，但利威尔决定把它们一并咽下，他不想再失去这样的美好时光。艾伦和他的想法肯定一样，因为他比以往更加聒噪烦人。他们打架时差点撞倒圣诞树，上面的装饰互相碰撞发出尖锐的响声。

等到每个人都上床后，利威尔也回到房间，迫不及待地要读父亲送给他的书，但走进来的艾伦打断了他，他在身后藏着什么，蹩脚的动作让利威尔一目了然。

“那是什么？”利威尔带着怀疑问道。

艾伦在他床边站定，极力地想做出一个平淡的表情，可惜他不是个隐藏情绪的大手，他的嘴角在颤动，拼命地挣脱着控制想要上翘。直到利威尔的视线变得不悦，艾伦才匆匆投降，从身后掏出一条绿色的东西递给利威尔。

利威尔在看到那东西时哽住了。

“圣诞快乐。”

“你给过我礼物了，一本破书。”利威尔说，他快不能思考了，他的手指好像也失去了知觉—坚硬的缰绳，还有侵入骨髓的寒冷。他不敢去触碰艾伦手里的绿色围巾，他甚至不敢看围巾尾部的两片相交羽翼。

“那只是个玩笑，”艾伦说“你真以为我会送你那种？”艾伦在今早把《看小精灵如何偷走圣诞节》当作礼物送给了利威尔，还盯着他的表情笑了半天。

 

“我怎么知道。”利威尔说着，眼前浮现了之前模糊的梦境，他的心脏在胸腔里猛烈地跳动—他敢肯定艾伦听到了那些噪声。

“老妈帮了我一下，因为我不会织东西，”艾伦说“被我不小心弄出了一个洞，但后来我拿东西补上了。”

“我是说这个设计，”利威尔说“你、你怎么—你记得？”

身体先于大脑作出了指令，利威尔一说出口就后悔了。那些事—那些只不过是虚假的梦境—蠢得要命…但…

“记得什么？”艾伦看起来很疑惑。

“这个标志，标志的含义。”

艾伦皱了皱眉头。“这只是我某天看到一个翅膀图案时突然想到的，我只是觉得你可能会喜欢？这是老妈做的，你问她比较好。”

巨大的失落感席卷而来，利威尔没能及时控制住面部表情，被艾伦看到了。

“利威尔，你…有什么不对吗？你不喜欢吗？”

“没，我很喜欢，”他接过围巾，站起来拥抱了艾伦“谢谢你。”

“好吧…”艾伦说，不太相信“你真的没事？”

“啊啊，”利威尔说“我只是惊讶你居然能在不戳到别人眼睛的情况下织东西。”

“呃，我戳到了老妈，不过是手臂。”

利威尔轻哼了一声。他的心里感到既高兴又寂寞。

艾伦不记得是因为那些事从来就不存在。

那都是他脑子里的幻想。

***

有时利威尔模模糊糊睁开眼，看到那个人躺在身边，手掌几乎盖住他的脸，腿也搭在他膝盖上。那个人的睡姿从来令人绝望，占据了床的大半部分不说，睡着了还会乱动，害得利威尔只能缩在边缘，以防被打到。

有时利威尔会在那人的笑脸中醒来，然后被他强行转换姿势，交换一个粘稠的吻。利威尔总是推开他。

“口气，恶心死了。”

下一刻，那双熟悉的绿眼睛里就盛满了笑意，利威尔差点没忍住再和他接吻的欲/望。清晨的惬意在几分钟之内就消失得无影无踪，他们不得不草草穿上衣服，艾伦就能在天色完全转亮之前溜出利威尔房间，在所有人发现之前回到地下室。

“艾伦。”

利威尔从床上醒来，内心的渴望和恐惧乱作一团。

“利威尔？”

利威尔从椅子上滑下来，他这才意识到自己仍坐在教室里，尽管早就下课了，而且这个时间应该是他去别的教室上课的时候了。不认识的人谨慎地和他保持着距离，佩特拉的脸进入了视线“你还好吗？”

“没事，”利威尔用手按了按整个面部，他必须控制好自己。他有点混淆梦境与现实了，他有点记不清自己是怎么来的这里，但他清楚现在是在学校，他不该再去想些有的没的了，因为那些都不过是梦；梦境没有任何意义。

没事的，他很正常，他没有任何问题。

“嗯，你要是不舒服，我可以带你去校医室…”

“我没事！”他猛然从佩特拉的退缩意识到自己的声音可能比想的更严厉“抱歉。”

“不，是我不该在你不舒服的时候打搅你，抱歉，”佩特拉说“希望你尽快好起来。”她跑走了，利威尔还来不及有多大的罪恶感，由某些原因坐在他邻桌的奥鲁欧迫不及待地插嘴：“没必要做这么绝吧，她真的很喜欢你—”

“闭上你的臭嘴。”利威尔说。从奥鲁欧的表情来看，今天利威尔的社交状态不太好。

“你需要放松啊，”利威尔把笔记本塞进背包时，奥鲁欧拍了拍他的肩膀说“去做一次说来就来的爱吧*！如果你真那么讨厌佩特拉，我倒是可以给你介绍几个。”但利威尔现在不想考虑这些。他不愿去想那具比任何人都来的温暖的身躯，不愿去想那双吻过他后颈的嘴唇，随着年纪增长而愈发低沉的声音，常年握刀战斗而愈发粗糙的手掌…这些都不是真的，不可能是真的，那不是艾伦，不是，不可能是，因为他没有…他没有把艾伦当成对象。艾伦是他的弟弟，不是那种对象，他现在不想和谁上床，不想考虑任何事，所以—

“滚开。”利威尔说，在他落荒而逃之前。

***

夜幕降临前，他们在某处扎了个营，利威尔负责生火，艾伦负责分配口粮。食物是足量的，但如果有需要，利威尔也会打猎。

利威尔透过火光看向坐在对面的艾伦，暖橙色的光在他脸上闪烁。

“谢谢您的披风，兵长。”艾伦抱起膝盖，用披风蒙住了半个脸“上面有您的味道，有调查兵团的味道，”最后一句轻得几乎要消散在空气中“有家的味道。”

利威尔打消了喝茶的念头。这个所谓的家背叛了艾伦，这个家为了保全自己而要剥夺艾伦的生命，这个地方早就不是艾伦的家了。

利威尔再抬起头时发现艾伦正直勾勾地盯着他。

“干嘛？”

“没什么，”艾伦说“我只是…想记住您的脸。”

利威尔把视线移向别处。“你已经看过很多次了。”

艾伦靠了过来，越来越近，利威尔再也不能假装看向别处了。利威尔感觉到艾伦的手指拂过他的脸颊，像是要把所有的细节都印在脑海里，然后他闭上了眼睛。艾伦的吻轻柔得让利威尔以为是有一只蝴蝶在他嘴唇上做了一次短暂的停留，这是告别，利威尔抓着艾伦的衣领猛地一扯，深深地吻住了他—现在还不是告别的时候，还不是艾伦离开的时候…

他们还有时间。

不要急着告别啊…

***

利威尔回到通常情况下空无一人的家。“艾伦？”他试着喊了一声，没人回应，虽然艾伦的放学时间比利威尔早，但他总是晚归的那个。先不说这个，利威尔的首要任务是把洗衣篮里的脏衣服倒进楼下的洗衣机里，之后他才能开始大学预修课程的作业，那些书本正在他的包里不耐烦地叫唤。

幸好他还有干净的衣服剩下，但那些撑不过一周，他希望母亲尽快开洗衣机，因为—

艾伦？

利威尔在洗衣房门口停下，惊奇地注视着里面的艾伦。艾伦看起来刚把自己的东西丢进洗衣机，但—但他站在那里一动不动，盯着手里那条利威尔的围巾。

利威尔刚想说他可以拿走这条围巾，艾伦却突然把围巾放到鼻子下，深吸了一口气。

“利威尔…”艾伦发出一声叹息。

利威尔僵住了。

这—这不正常，他这样—但、但是就算他不像利威尔一样记得，不会梦到巨人之战或是对于大海的期待，甚至是他们交缠的身体之类的，就算这些都不是真实存在的，艾伦—艾伦—利威尔想起艾伦为了记住他的味道而把他的披风放到鼻子下，但现在一切已经失效了，因为艾伦丢失了那些记忆。

“艾伦？”利威尔叫道。听到声音的艾伦差点跳起来，他猛地甩掉围巾，小心翼翼地看着利威尔。

“没有—”艾伦结结巴巴地说“我只是—”

在艾伦再度开口前，利威尔丢下洗衣篮，冲向艾伦。他们紧紧贴在一起—利威尔知道自己不应该这么做，知道自己应该退后，但当艾伦的舌头滑入口腔时，他的大脑已经停止了思考。利威尔把艾伦推到墙边，手伸进他的衬衣—一切都是错的，手指碰到皮肤的触感不对，利威尔万分熟悉的肌肉也不存在。他突然推开艾伦，因为—因为—

艾伦正试图平复粗重的呼吸。“利威尔？”

这不一样。利威尔失去的那个艾伦不在这里。

“利威尔？你怎么哭了？”

他曾经熟知的艾伦已经不在了。

“利威尔，嘿。”艾伦搂住了他，利威尔感觉自己一瞬间被掏空了。他想起这不是他熟悉的怀抱，这是他弟弟的怀抱，他亲爱的弟弟，不同的艾伦。利威尔止不住地颤抖起来。

“不要说再见…”利威尔靠在艾伦肩头含糊地说，可惜这句话已经迟到了两千年。


	4. 甘美之夏

4.甘美之夏

 

“你想怎么结束这一切？”

***

利威尔的房门一直开着，像他承诺过的那样。

从艾伦的房间到他那只有四步的距离，从门口到床上需要十步，共计十四步。利威尔准确地知道，因为他每晚都会听到艾伦轻微的脚步声，从隔壁到他床前。

“利威尔，”艾伦低语，利威尔闭紧了眼睛。木质床板响了一声，他能感觉到床垫的凹陷，但他决心保持现有姿势。他维持着平稳的呼吸，感到艾伦掀起薄被，凉意一下爬上了脊椎，随后艾伦的温度包围了他。艾伦的呼吸拂过他的脸颊，手指滑过他的皮肤。

温暖。

“利威尔，”艾伦在他耳边低语，吻上他的后颈，利威尔终于忍不住颤抖起来。

“不行，”利威尔翻身面向艾伦，放弃了装睡。他多希望能控制住自己的身体，不对艾伦的触碰产生反应。

“为什么？”从窗帘缝隙渗入的昏暗街灯让艾伦的眼睛看起来像是变成了黑色。在艾伦的爱#抚下，利威尔再难继续思考。

“会被听到的。”

父母的房间在同一层楼。

“不会的。”

“不行，”

“你不想要吗？”

艾伦的手停在半路，把选择权交给了利威尔。有一个声音在他的脑海里回响，也许是他自己的声音—他不记得了，但那声音就在那里，阴魂不散“你想怎么做？”问题不是利威尔不想要，而是他很想。

他知道如何结束，就像他以前做的那样，骑马穿过森林，任露水聚集在衣服上，前方的艾伦几乎要被雾气吞没，他想要抓住艾伦，确保他的真实性，但他没有，因为他知道在河的尽头，是怎样的结局在等着他们。

“别这样，艾伦，”利威尔说，分不清面前的到底是哪个艾伦。

“真的？”艾伦反问，他的手指不断拨弄着利威尔衣服的下摆。

“不行，”

“你一直这么说。为什么不行？”

“还用问吗？这不是很明显吗？”利威尔抓住了艾伦欲探入他上衣的手。

在他的手下，艾伦的血管里流淌着和他相同的血液。

艾伦用另只手握住了他，利威尔看着他的眼睛。光线过于不足，但利威尔还是能想象出那深邃得能映出大海的绿色，能想象出那仿佛沾满阳光的新叶的绿色，还有某个黄昏艾伦握住他的手时，那抹柔和下来的绿，而利威尔就会知道，一切安好。绿色的光影幻灯片般在利威尔脑中闪过，他把艾伦的手抬至唇下，逐个亲吻起他的指关节。

利威尔脑中满是艾伦手上圆形的伤口，他亲吻着那些伤口留下的痕迹，想着艾伦是如何咬出这些的—但其实他的手上没有伤口。艾伦的低笑惊到了利威尔，脑中的两个艾伦，故去的和当下的，突然重叠成了一个人。但利威尔仍能看到差别，和平年代下，不受调查兵团条条框框限制的艾伦要更加的成熟。

“我想和你永远在一起，”艾伦说，比起看到，利威尔更能感受到艾伦凝在他唇上的视线“认真的。”

“我知道。”

“但只是这样还不够，不是吗？”

“我不知道，”利威尔承认“我不能预言未来。”艾伦握着他的手，温暖而真实，而利威尔知道自己想要什么“你想怎么做？”

“我也不知道，”艾伦回答，他抽出自己的手，轻柔地捧起利威尔的脸“我只想要你。”

沉默在两人之间燃烧。利威尔知道他希望艾伦的眼里只映出自己的脸，而他的身体早已不受控制地行动了起来。他感到艾伦的手臂环上了后颈，先于他把两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。利威尔慢悠悠地跨坐到艾伦身上，艾伦的手指在他衣服下游走，自上而下滑到两人不正常隆起的部位，利威尔禁不住颤抖起来。

看着利威尔解开衬衫的手，艾伦笑了：“你在磨我。”

“那你自己来。”利威尔的声音里夹杂着连他自己都未曾察觉的恼怒。

“不，我需要你的帮助，”他的手滑入利威尔的内#裤“你得教我。”

低沉的声音听起来很是戏谑。

利威尔猛然意识到他对接下来的事居然一无所知，但艾伦的触碰既温柔又有耐心，尽管利威尔无法完全记起艾伦在他上方晃动的身体，但他的皮肤和房间里的烛光确实一同温暖了那具曾属于人类最强的身体。

现在的艾伦是为了现在的自己而在这里，而不是为了那个身后背负着自由之翼的男人，所以没关系的。

“感觉好吗？”艾伦有些犹豫。

“嗯，”利威尔出声，身体坐定在艾伦腿#间。他凝视着艾伦无辜的表情，怪异的情绪在内心翻腾起来。利威尔想推开艾伦，欲望膨胀成的浪潮让他震惊，但艾伦很快拉住他，给了他一个热烫的深吻，利威尔的世界似乎突然消失了，只剩下艾伦的身体，抵着他，不停地律动。

利威尔对漫延心底的平静感到害怕。

***  
***

脚下的水很凉。

大小不一的石头，经过水流多年的冲刷，给人滑腻的触感。利威尔又往前迈了一步，停在不远处石块上的鸟儿都拍打着翅膀四散开来。

一片羽毛落在了艾伦头顶。

有一道伤疤，始于艾伦的前额，匿于他的发间。利威尔抬起手，抚摸那条细长而突兀的痕迹。

艾伦闭上眼睛。

落在皮肤上的阳光很是温暖。利威尔把手插入艾伦的头发，压低他的头，吻上了他。艾伦的手摩挲着他后颈的敏感部位，那里昨晚被艾伦咬了一口，现在正是红肿。

“你已经开始想我了？”艾伦结束了吻，半开玩笑地说。但当他看到利威尔不再费心伪装表情后，他脸上的笑容也渐渐褪去了。

“为什么要答应？”利威尔问道，很怀疑自己的声音能否反映出内心的动摇。

艾伦看向身前闪烁着阳光的水流，头顶的树枝在风中摇晃，几片金黄的叶落了下来。

一切回归平静。

“我不能一辈子做个囚犯，”艾伦说“我已经为自由献身，我更愿意作为一个自由的人死在你手上。”

艾伦身上的镣铐随着他的动作发出刺耳的碰撞声。

“这是我能为自己找到的唯一胜利。”艾伦的声音太轻，几乎要被风带走。

“狗屁胜利。”利威尔说。自私的话语哽住了喉咙，有些事他不能说出来，不能说'那我怎么办'之类的话，那些是早在艾伦做出选择时就已经被抛弃了的事，不能说当艾伦在追寻胜利的幻象时，自己不得不留下，守着失败的现实。

“你的朋友怎么办？”利威尔换了个问法。

“他们得学会接受。”艾伦回答。

叶子在被水冲走之前打着旋落到利威尔脚边。

“你呢？”艾伦问。

几条小鱼碰到了利威尔的脚踝，他没有直视艾伦“现在才来问我吗？”

“你想让我一辈子被囚禁，永无天日？”

利威尔的阴暗面怂恿着他回答'是'，如果这意味着艾伦能继续活着的话。艾伦好像能读懂他的思想，他把手搭在利威尔肩上，让他转身面对自己。

“我不能那样。”

“我知道。”

“求你，”艾伦说“陪我过完这几天。”

“啊，”利威尔知道终会有一天，艾伦留在他身上那些充满占有欲的痕迹终会消失不见。他知道。他甚至在扎卡里给出两个选项时就知道艾伦会选哪一个。

但这并不能让命运变得易于接受。

***

“你能承受吗？”埃尔文问他“你再也见不到艾伦了。”

“你能承受吗？”

***

“利威尔，”艾伦低哼，而利威尔急忙在声音漏出房间前含住了艾伦的嘴唇。利威尔听了听父母房间的动静，然而打破深夜宁静的只有他们彼此粗重的喘息。

床铺在利威尔的摇晃下嘎吱作响，声音不大却尖锐。艾伦抵着他的东西又热又硬。艾伦在他身下不停地扭动，让利威尔不得不压住他，直到他们的身体在艾伦的手中找到相同的频率。他们的晃动几近疯狂，汗水从身上滑至他们紧贴的部位，房间里充斥着黏腻的水声，利威尔的五感被艾伦浓烈的麝香和压抑的喘息充满了。

利威尔分开他们的嘴唇，看着艾伦脸上被情欲晕染出的潮红，几乎要被欲望吞没。他仅能通过几缕透过窗帘的街灯光线看着艾伦，而他想看到全部。艾伦的鼻息给他的直接刺激汇集到下腹，利威尔不得不咬紧牙关强忍着射出来的冲动。

“啊——…”艾伦的拇指擦过他的顶端，让他差点哭叫出声。

强烈的恐慌冲刷着利威尔，他害怕他的声音太大了，害怕他们的父母听到了，他知道他们不应该做这种事；艾伦是他的弟弟；这种事在兄弟间是不被允许的，但他沉迷于此，不能自拔。

 

利威尔咬上艾伦的锁骨，舔掉上面的汗水。看着艾伦在他的抚摸下颤抖，利威尔感到血管里的血液变得愈发的沉重。艾伦的呼吸更加短促和粗重了，利威尔狠狠地吸吮着艾伦的脖颈，留下一个表示占有的红肿痕迹。

“利威尔—唔—”艾伦的身体无规则地抖动起来，热液飞溅在两人的小腹上。高潮过后的艾伦，嘴唇和睫毛的颤动清晰可见—利威尔突然觉得身下的压力再难以忍受，直到眼前划过无数道白光，他射了。

利威尔倒在艾伦身上，头靠在他的肩窝，感受着艾伦胸口的起伏，享受着他渐渐平稳的每次呼吸。

“我爱你。”艾伦说。

利威尔愣住了。

***

***

艾伦脸上几道粗糙的痕迹让利威尔想起他们不再年轻的事实。利威尔开始怀疑自己还能否描绘出和艾伦一起数脸上皱纹的日子。

“我爱你。”艾伦一边说，一边解开利威尔衬衣上剩下未解的扣子，利威尔多希望自己没有想起这样的事实，因为他不愿去想，不愿去想艾伦的即将离开，尽管他爱他。

利威尔多希望自己能更年轻更执拗，希望自已拥有的是无尽的希望而不是疲倦，因为年龄和战争的负担太过沉重。

艾伦的触碰确实充实了他体内空虚的一部分，然而当艾伦冰冷的脚铐再发声时，那空虚和寂寞便再度涌了上来。利威尔把手放在艾伦胸前，感受指下那稳定而有力的鼓动。

利威尔没有告诉艾伦他也爱他。

他本该说的。

***

“没事的，”艾伦开口，利威尔这才意识到自己的眼泪浸湿了艾伦的肩膀。艾伦不再问他原因，他知道利威尔不会说的。

“不要走，”利威尔说。

“不会的，”艾伦说“我在。”

***

 

清晨，利威尔在艾伦不在的床上醒来。

利威尔在艾伦走进来前有几秒的怔愣，他刚洗完澡，上身光裸，利威尔忍不住盯着贴在他额头的湿发，还有沿着他肌理下滑消失在浴巾上的水珠。

“早上好。”艾伦朝他咧嘴笑了笑，返身关上了房门。

“早。”利威尔说，他刚想起来，艾伦突然躺倒在床上，侧身吻了他一下。利威尔的心出奇的平静，有那么一下，利威尔不去想那些过去的事情，不去想他们之间生的错误，不去想岌岌可危的家庭关系。利威尔感到满足，艾伦就在身边，仅此而已。

“恶心。”利威尔说，终于感觉到了遍布全身的湿黏感。

“要我帮你洗澡吗？”艾伦问。

“不用。”利威尔在笑意泄露前抓住了它，艾伦的手指又开始在他身上画圈了，利威尔在发颤前拍开了他的手“我要去洗澡了。”

“那我在楼下等你。”

利威尔在把手搭上内裤的时候泛起了奇怪的羞耻感，因为艾伦的视线从一开始就粘在他身上。

他回头给了艾伦一记眼刀。

“哦，哦好吧，我不看了。”艾伦从床上爬起来，走向房门。其实利威尔并不介意艾伦看他，但他感觉艾伦的眼神发生了变化。

他想，自己看向艾伦的眼神是不是也变了。

***

等到利威尔下楼时，他的父母已经在厨房了，被等待让他感到羞愧。他看到了艾伦，他正坐在餐桌旁，对着那碗玉米片下手，听到动静的艾伦抬起头看了他一眼，笑了笑，脸颊因为嚼动的食物可爱地运动着。艾伦的头发乱得像个鸡窝，利威尔站在他身后，注视着包裹他身体的老旧T恤和运动裤，有点年份的布料看得出磨损的痕迹，利威尔感到内心的某处正在放松。

“干嘛？”艾伦吞下麦片后问他。

“没干嘛。”利威尔走过去，坐在他旁边。

“你看起来比平时高兴呢。”卡露拉一边说着一边把一盒橙汁放在桌上。

“有吗？”

“确实。”艾伦说。利威尔转头看向他时，阳光正在他的发尖跳舞，而利威尔一下就相信了他的话。

“我们等会儿要去商场买点东西。”格里沙说，他正在捣鼓咖啡机。

“你们要买点什么或者要一起去吗？”卡露拉问道。

“不用，”兄弟俩齐声说道，他们对视了一眼。

艾伦先笑出了声。

“什么事这么好笑？”卡露拉的脸上浮现出有些惊讶的笑容。

“没什么，”利威尔回答“他一直神经兮兮的。”

“我们会在家等你们回来的。”艾伦说，偷偷用脚尖挠了挠利威尔的脚踝，而利威尔则毫不犹豫地给他的小腿来了一脚。

“嗷，”艾伦叫道“卑鄙！”

“嘿，孩子们！”卡露拉喊道，但利威尔知道她并不像听起来那么生气。

“我们不会惹麻烦的，”利威尔说着，狡黠地看了利威尔一眼，告诉了他将身陷何种麻烦。

利威尔又踢了他一脚。

“嗷！”

“利威尔！”

利威尔憋住了笑。

他再次因太过高兴而惶恐。

***

父母的车都还没驶离私人车道，他们已经跌入了艾伦的房间。窗户是关着的，但利威尔在被艾伦推上床时还能听到汽车发动机的声音。艾伦笨拙地索求着他的嘴唇，舌头毫不客气地舔遍了整个口腔，也顺手拉起了他的上衣，为了能更好地脱下衣服，他们暂时性的分开，身体在欲望的灼烧下战栗，利威尔看着艾伦日益健壮的身体，看着那些渐渐长成的肌肉，根本挪不开视线。

利威尔还来不及发表评价就被艾伦再度摁倒在床上，压住他的肩，在他胸口落下一个又一个充满渴求的吻，利威尔颤抖起来，逐渐蔓延的快感让他屈起了脚趾。

“啊、艾伦，”利威尔发出一声叹息，手指揪起了艾伦的头发。

艾伦舔吻着利威尔胸前的凸起，突然的湿热感惊得利威尔猛地推开了艾伦“你在干嘛？”

“你不喜欢么？”

“…还不坏，”利威尔咽了咽唾液。

艾伦哼了一声，扑上前含住了另一枚凸起，舌尖不停挑弄，直到利威尔在他身下难受地扭动起来才作罢。艾伦的一次用力吸吮差点让他跳起来，他不得不咬着嘴唇才能不让那些呻吟溢出口，但当艾伦开始用硬物摩擦他的下身时，利威尔再堵不住自己的声音了。

艾伦停下，看着他。两人都被利威尔口中迸出的声音吓了一跳。

“艹、”利威尔骂了一声。

“我想听你的声音，”艾伦的手离开他的肩膀，在皮肤上滑行，描摹着他身体所有起伏的细节，仿佛是要把这些全都印在脑海里。艾伦在看着自己爱抚利威尔的手，而利威尔在看着艾伦颈部的弧线。

“我都身体就这么有趣？”利威尔问，熟悉感再次涌上心头—背后的草地，头顶的星空，摇晃的树枝，还有灰烬中的火光，他看不清艾伦的脸，但他能清晰地感受到艾伦炙热的视线拂过皮肤。

“啊。”艾伦予以肯定。

利威尔抬起艾伦的头，凑上去和他接吻。艾伦的手已经抓住裤腰了，利威尔伸手帮了他一把。接着他们倒在床上，沉溺于相互摩擦的热度。

世界忽然变的非常安静，仿佛一切都消融了，只有艾伦还在。

***

利威尔不记得事情的开始了。他只记得和艾伦坐在房间地板上时，自己偶尔会被他的眼神弄的心慌意乱。艾伦总会停下一切事情盯着准备写大学申请的利威尔，而利威尔在艾伦的手抚上他大腿还是能想到很多事能写的。这时利威尔就只知道丢开笔记本，然后把艾伦推倒在地了。

有时候利威尔下楼时会遇到刚想上楼的艾伦，艾伦总会在相遇时故意蹭蹭利威尔的肩，等到利威尔回过头，他就能逮到机会把利威尔扯上楼。利威尔的心跳开始加速，特别是看到艾伦裸露的后背上代表归属的指甲划痕时，他的血液就会变得粘稠，几乎停滞。他们甚至没有进房间，因为艾伦已经迫不及待地把他压在了墙头。顾虑到还在楼下的母亲，利威尔只能做轻微的抵抗，“她会听到的！”但艾伦没听到似的咬伤了他的脖颈，利威尔控制不住地分开双腿，让艾伦的手探入下身，用被唾液润湿的手指撩拨着他的股缝。

艾伦的手指刺入身体时，利威尔的头磕在墙上发出了不小的响声，听到动静的母亲在楼下喊道，“怎么了？”利威尔想推开艾伦，但第二根手指突然探了进来，艾伦不会让他走的，他正为利威尔随着自己手指扭动的身体而沉迷。接着他又加了一根，利威尔过于大声的惊呼让母亲再喊了一声“你没事吧，利威尔？”

“没事儿！”这次是艾伦替他回答了。

“前面，帮我一把…”利威尔听起来很不耐烦，艾伦笑着照做了。

***

夏天在热浪中快速流逝。利威尔的身体已经习惯了艾伦身上的汗水，习惯了艾伦在他腿间抽动时躺倒在冰凉的地板上。“没事的，老爸还在沙发上打瞌睡，他不会听到的。”房间的海报在湿黏的热浪中晃动，从窗口吹入房间的热风并不能缓解。艾伦为了不让他射出来而握住了根部，直到自己满足了才放手。高潮来得过于激烈，利威尔在令人窒息的热度、汗水和精液混合的浓烈气味中晕厥。

艾伦的朋友偶尔会来串门，利威尔往往沉默着，假装不去在意盛夏仍戴着艾伦围巾的三笠，她总在和艾伦看电视时故意把手搭上他的肩膀；还有那个过于靠近的阿尔敏，他们的肩膀都贴在了一起。艾伦从沙发上起身，看样子要去厨房找点饮料，利威尔跟着他去了。

利威尔对弓着背翻冰箱的艾伦并没表现出多少的惊讶。艾伦似乎早就预料到他会贴上去，掐着他的腰表达着自己的不满和占有欲。他轻笑着揉了回来，让利威尔有点呼吸困难，他挪动臀部，慢慢地蹭着艾伦，三笠或阿尔敏随时可能走进来看到他们的事实让事情变得更加刺激，尽管阿尔敏因为节目的转折已经在喊艾伦了，他们仍没有停下的意思，“快点，”但利威尔拒绝了艾伦的离开，直到他们的内裤变得一团糟。

利威尔满足的视线一直追随着艾伦满脸尴尬，姿势怪异地走回客厅，因为他的内裤湿了。

但也有特殊的时候。

奇怪的是，利威尔对那次记忆犹新。利威尔又在深夜猛然转醒，巨人拍中他大腿的剧痛让他脱离了梦魇，士兵的鲜血喷洒在手上的触感还在，紧接着艾伦的手臂搂上了他，在他后颈轻柔一吻。“没事了，你已经没事了。”

利威尔想起自己身在家中。

也有好几个深夜，利威尔醒着，听着身边艾伦的轻声啜泣。

“妈妈…”艾伦低喃，脸庞被泪痕划画，阖上的眼睛在噩梦的侵扰下剧烈地转动。这时利威尔只能用额头抵着艾伦，祈祷他醒来后忘记一切，尽管这意味着艾伦不会记得利威尔曾经的身份，或者他们曾经是彼此的什么人。

***

“你会去家附近的大学吗？”艾伦问。

“如果他们接受我。”利威尔回答。

“极好，”艾伦翻身正对天花板。夏天已经结束，直到利威尔离家的那天，时间的流逝才清晰起来。天气已经凉爽到躺在利威尔床上也不会汗湿他的床单，凉爽到利威尔不再嫌弃艾伦只穿条大短裤，裸露着胸膛和大腿。

“我假期也会回来的，”利威尔说着，拍了拍艾伦。

“嗯。”艾伦回答，声音烦躁。

“我会再来看你的。”利威尔保证，他的心里隐隐泛起不好的预感。他抓了抓艾伦的手，仿佛他们的欢乐时光会像这逐渐消散的夏热一样渐渐消失，最终被秋凉所取代。

利威尔不会放手的。这次不会。

***

“你会让我走吗？”艾伦问。

离他们到达河的尽头只剩下几天了。

利威尔无法给出答案。


	5. 接受失去（1）

5.接受失去

 

“你有兄弟或者姐妹吗？”

“有一个弟。”

一片烟雾喷到脸上，他强忍住了离开的欲望。让人窒息的重音乐打在他身后的墙上，但阴森昏暗的通道还算安静，尽管对面有一排垃圾箱，空气中仍弥漫着霉菌和腐肉的怪臭。

利威尔抬头看了看天空，被高楼和电线包围的天空是如此狭窄，阴暗而死气沉沉。没有星星。

“你还和他讲话吗？”一阵鞋子擦过水泥地的声音，还有大衣靠在砖墙上的摩擦声，利威尔挥了挥手，尽管那人在这样的光线下可能看不到。

“不，”利威尔把手伸进口袋，他回想起某次家庭旅行的某个夏夜，那时的天空有流云和星宿，艾伦牵着自己的手还很暖和，那时的一切是那么触手可及“他长大了。”

利威尔把差点脱口而出的话语咽了回去“我也长大了。”

“真是简单粗暴，”那人说，同为躲避愚蠢的大学派对让两个完全陌生的人有了同病相怜的情谊。有一个拉长了的哼哼，接着是一串白色的水蒸气“我有一个姐姐（或者妹妹），自从父母离婚后我再没和她讲过话。”

“那挺惨的。”利威尔说。

“是啊，”他表示同意。利威尔在黑暗中看见了一个明红色的光点闪了一下，然后又是一个烟圈“家庭啊。”

“啊，”利威尔望向远处连成一条线的车和车灯“家庭。”

气氛平和的沉默在两人之间缓缓漫开。

“是哪个傻逼把你拉到这个傻逼派对上来的？”那人首先打破了沉默。

“室友。”利威尔耸肩。他本是抱着和室友好好相处的目的来的，但后来才发现自己完全不能忍受，这样做也一点用都没有。

“操蛋的傻逼室友。”

“只剩一个月了。”利威尔说。

“也对啊，”那人有些阴沉地笑了笑，更多的衣物摩擦声想起，夹杂着轻微的脚步声“好吧，祝你好运，回头见啦。”

“回见。”

那人在一声开门声后消失了，建筑物里近乎爆炸的乐声在开门时泄漏了一点，但还是在喑哑而沉重的关门声后消散了。

利威尔把肺部的空气挤出一些，抬头看着天空。

好冷。

***

过去的日子要简单得多。

***

秋天。

格里沙好容易关上了被挤得满满当当的后备箱。艾伦倚在车一侧，挫败地低着头盯着地面出神，鞋子搓着地面。利威尔站定在他面前，手塞在口袋里，扯着喉咙却说不出任何沉重的话语。他踮起脚，弹了一下艾伦帽子上的一小撮流苏，而艾伦退开，紧了紧脖子上利威尔的围巾。

“你最好上车，”利威尔说了他其实并不想说的话“外边很冷。”

“我不冷。”艾伦嘟囔。

“那是最后一个箱子了吗？”格里沙在不远处喊道，利威尔回答：“那就是全部了。”

利威尔并没带多少东西去大学，特别是当他否决了母亲建议的一切物品，像是什么咖啡机和沙袋椅子之后，因为他不需要那些。

他真正想要的东西—或者说人—正站在这里，而这也是他没法改变的事情。

“我想跟你去。”艾伦说。

“我知道，”利威尔拍了拍他的肩，但这样并不能安抚他。艾伦明天就要上学了，让他陪同利威尔坐车去远方的大学是不现实的，所以利威尔只能和父亲去，而艾伦和母亲则待在家里。

“我准备好了，什么时候走？”格里沙说着，绕到车的前部，钻进了驾驶座。

“好的。”

在利威尔说他会经常打电话给艾伦之前，艾伦拉住他，嘴唇有些粗暴地贴上了他的脸颊。

“嘿！”利威尔推开他，睁大眼睛惊恐地望向驾驶座“要是他——”

“没事的；他没看见，”艾伦说“再说了，他看到了又怎样？”

“艾伦？”

“孩子们，出什么事了吗？”艾伦抓住利威尔的围巾，慢慢拉近他，完全不顾格里沙的喊声。

“没事，”利威尔刚回答，艾伦就在他耳边低语“就让他看见。”利威尔来不及思考就挪动了脚步，艾伦的脸离他太近，他都能感觉到艾伦的呼吸正一下下拂过脸庞。艾伦用身体把他们困在夏日热潮中的黏腻记忆涌现，利威尔突然变得不愿离开。

“如果我要你和我一起离开，你会吗？”艾伦问。

“艾伦—你在—”

“你会吗？”艾伦近乎祈求地望着他的眼睛，利威尔能感受到。他们还能在一起的时间正在一份一秒地流逝，距离他们最终分开也不远了。他知道自己和艾伦一样需要这样一个精神支柱，所以他毫不犹豫地脱口而出。

“我会，”利威尔说“只要你说，我就会打包行李，和你去任何地方。”

这样的话听起来半真半假。

“你保证？”

“我保证。”

这样的话重重地压在利威尔的喉咙上。

“那就没问题了，”艾伦说，吻了吻利威尔围巾上的自由之翼，利威尔又因为熟悉的光景紧张了起来“我们还有彼此。”

“啊啊，”利威尔说“你真的会这样问我吗？”

“我不知道，”艾伦承认“我不觉得我能要你放弃一切，而且我也不确定我能不能放弃。”

“哦，”利威尔说。这个承诺不过是个美梦，一个幻象，一个在他们世界中并不重要的谎言。

利威尔握住了艾伦的手，帮他理了理围巾。

“等我，”艾伦说“我很快就长大了。”

利威尔踮起脚揉乱了艾伦的头发。

他会等的，多久都会。

***

利威尔看着已经25岁的艾伦，此刻他正骄傲地站在前沿队伍中，和其他几个一起被艾尔文任命为班长。雪又开始下了，几片苍白晕染了艾伦的发色。

“恭喜，”利威尔和艾伦一起离开“你已经完全长大了，准备好冬季的壁外调查了吗？”

“时刻准备着呢，”艾伦说，声音比利威尔印象中的更为磁性“既然我已经和保证过的那样当上了分队长…”

“我记得，”利威尔叹了口气“那你想要什么奖励？”他这才意识到艾伦不在身边了，利威尔正准备回头，刚想教训他和新兵一个德行的脚步，却撞上了艾伦的嘴唇。

艾伦在利威尔打他耳光前快速退开了，利威尔拼命地四下察看是否有人看到了他们。

“大家都回屋了，”艾伦笑道“别担心，没人会看到的。”

“就凭这样，你别想再得什么奖励了。”利威尔怒视艾伦，在他看到自己脸上异常的红晕前匆忙走开。

“那只是开个玩笑，”艾伦小跑着跟上利威尔。

“滚。”

“求你了？”

“好吧，你到底想要什么？”虽然艾伦已经25岁了，但有时他的行为动作让利威尔有'这过去的十年并不存在'的错觉。

艾伦又被落下后，利威尔不耐烦地回头责备他：“就你这速度，我都不知道你凭什么能—"但艾伦的表情让他停止了“干嘛？”

“你答应过给我任何我想要的东西，不是吗？”

“仅限我能给的。”

“那我想要你。”

“什么！？”

“我是说—”艾伦脸红了“等到战争结束了，你愿意和我一起去看外面的世界吗？”

利威尔盯着艾伦看了一会儿，把视线移向远方“如果我们能活到那时候。”

“如果我们能，”艾伦走入他的视野“你愿意吗？”

“我愿意，”利威尔转身向房内走去“如果我们那时还能活着，你干嘛还要问？”利威尔试着让自己的声音听起来恼火又不耐烦，但他失败了“如果你能作出保证，那我遵守承诺。”

“谢谢你。”艾伦说。他们并排走着，艾伦拉起了利威尔的手。

“我保证。”

***

那个时候，利威尔真的以为他们可以等。

但现在不一样了。

***

大学生涯的首年很是混沌。利威尔并不十分清楚自己在干什么。他只记得完成一些必要的工作，因为每次他醒来看到的都是宿舍的天花板，听到的都是舍友的鼾声。

利威尔转向宿舍的另一侧，黑暗中的光线勾勒出舍友凌乱的书桌，乱七八糟的东西从桌上滑落躺平在地上，不知道几天没洗的脏衣服被随意地丢弃在地板上椅子上床上，整个房间闻起来就像酸臭发霉的劣质奶油。

他安静地下床，穿上鞋，走出了房间。走廊上空无一人，除了隔壁那个被他遗忘姓名的家伙还在。那人正弓着背，疯狂地敲击着电脑键盘，戴着头盔一样的立体声耳机，把自己同外界隔开。他没有注意到利威尔朝他点了点头，他甚至没有注意到利威尔的存在。

无所谓。

尽管住在15楼，他还是选择了楼梯而不是电梯。老旧的栏杆漆在他手下一一剥落，惨白的楼道灯在他经过时还闪了几下。利威尔稍稍想起他没穿外套，不过他不在乎。

他一步步往下走，夜晚寒冷的空气刺痛了他的皮肤。

他又能呼吸了。

昏黄的街灯在他头顶上空盘旋，平静的。

他在前门台阶上坐下，看着没有星星的夜空，思考着艾伦是否一切安好。

***

利威尔打电话回家了。

“第一个学期感觉如何啊？”母亲在电话那头问道，背景是锅碗的敲击声。利威尔猛然意识到他是有多想念母亲做的饭菜，全家人围坐的餐桌，还有总是踢他脚踝的艾伦。

千言万语堆积在心头，却因为不知从何说起而显得无话可说。

“还好，”利威尔说，但事实并非如此“艾伦在吗？”

“不在，他和三笠、阿尔敏出去了，”母亲回答“他最近越来越忙了，我很高兴他的朋友能来陪他。”

“哦，”利威尔说，抑制不住被掏空的感觉“带我向他问好。”艾伦正在向更好更明亮的地方前进，这很好。

很好。

“好的，”更大的撞击声盖过了锅和锅铲的声音“利威尔，没事吧？”

“没，”利威尔靠在露台的栏杆上，俯视着楼下来来往往的学生，他们从这里看下去就像蚂蚁“我很好。”

***

一切都是那么空旷。

***

利威尔不知道自己怎么了，他没有生病，但他的大脑混沌得像是在发烧，尽管他的视力没出问题，但所有的东西看上去都是雾蒙蒙的，他感觉不到自己四肢的运动。

“你知道吗，你真应该找个人聊聊。”他的舍友正在咀嚼一大块披萨，满嘴流油，下巴上还粘着一小片香肠。

“你变成情感专家了？”利威尔没有停下起草论文的工作。

“我没必要作那种人。"

利威尔敲击键盘的手指微不可见地停了一下,他不想从一个整体除了逃课和打游戏外什么都没干的家伙嘴里听到这些，至少利威尔还是守规矩的人。

“我不是唯一有需求的人。”利威尔集中精力，任由舍友对着电脑的愤怒尖叫穿过身体。

如果艾伦在这，利威尔想，他肯定会说点好玩的。利威尔会笑出来，然后看着艾伦的眼睛被喜悦填满。艾伦会踹他的脚踝，他也会很快还回去。

利威尔放任自己沉溺在这样的想象当中。

***

利威尔又一次打电话回家。  
艾伦又一次不在。

***

日子一天天过去，利威尔毫无知觉。

***

“艾伦正在补眠，他之后会打给你的。”

***

利威尔看着这片天空—尽管在它下面生活了好几个月了，但依旧觉得陌生。他突然听到几声尖叫，往下看却发现是几个学生嬉笑着互相推挤，他们的书包和课本在相互追赶时撒了一地。

奇怪的感觉又开始缠绕着他的心脏，他感觉有什么东西正在慢慢流失。

他一直看着天空，直至暮色四合。

他在想，如果此时艾伦在身边，他会说些什么。

***

利威尔又一次打电话回家了。

这次艾伦在场。

“过得怎样？”利威尔问。

“很好啊，”艾伦答“我参加了足球队的选拔。”

“就你？”这对利威尔来说倒是个新闻，他试着想象艾伦用他那瘦长的身体去控球，但失败了。他看了看电脑上的日历，惊讶于时间流逝的飞快，思考着艾伦会不会变得不再像他熟知的那样。

“我没入选，”熟悉的艾伦的声音响起，有什么地方不太协调“所以现在阿尔敏想把我拉去戏剧部，但我更喜欢和三笠做举重练习。”

“生物课真是恶心，还有—”艾伦的话语开始被堵在他耳朵外, 压在他心头的重物愈发让他难受。利威尔想要逃开, 但那东西就在哪里, 在门口那面镜子里，用鬼魅般的暗色双眸注视着他, 利威尔这才发现原来不正常的只有自己。

“利威尔，你没事吧？”

利威尔的喉咙发紧，他想对艾伦说很多话，但另一方面他什么也不想说。他想告诉艾伦自己如何忍受不了宿舍的馊味而不得不下楼透气，想告诉艾伦自己每天都会走上英语文学系的楼只为俯视楼下无精打采的人，他想告诉艾伦硬纸板一样的食物差点划伤他的喉咙，想告诉艾伦这里的天空狭窄又没有星星，但当这些话都已经溢到嘴边时，被掏空的感觉又一次席卷了他。空虚又无言。“我没事。”

“你确定？好吧，大学生活过的怎样？”艾伦问。利威尔突然不再想和艾伦说话了。

“没什么，我去上课，吃饭，拉屎，和平时一样。”

艾伦笑了。

“我很想你。”艾伦说。温热的东西涌上利威尔的喉管，因为他的脱口而出并未造成任何感官上的异常。

“嘿，如果我要你和我一起离开，你会吗？”利威尔问。

短暂的寂静。

“利威尔，你还好吗？”

“我只是问问。”

又一次短暂的寂静。

“会，”艾伦的声音变得柔软而犹豫“我会。”

利威尔收紧了抓着话筒的手指。

“有什么事你可以告诉我啊，好吗？”

“嗯，”利威尔应道“我知道的。说说你那戏剧部吧—"

***

“撒谎。”

艾尔文的表情很严肃。

“我不会对你撒谎，”他说“利威尔，你知道的。尤其是这件事，艾伦早在一开始的审判时就说了他会—”

“我要艾伦亲口说。”脚下的土地正在迅速崩塌，利威尔的思绪回到了艾伦对他说的话上。“等到战争结束，你愿意和我一起去看外面的世界吗？”艾伦还说他会保证。

“利威尔—"

“我要听到艾伦亲口说。”艾伦对他保证过的，利威尔知道他会的。

“我们都知道这是唯一的—"

“不。”他们能找到其他解救艾伦的方法。他们能—

“利威尔。”

他们能再找扎卡里谈谈。他们能—

“利威尔！”

“不，我要听到艾伦亲口说的。”

***

“这次，母亲先打电话来了。

“在大学过的怎样？”她问。

“我得去上课了。”他说。母亲很不情愿地放他走了。

***

后来，利威尔从一个陌生的号码那收到了一条简讯。

“希望你过的不错。我有手机了—艾伦。”

利威尔存下了号码但没有回信。

***  
两周过去了，利威尔一直看着手机里的未接来电越来越多。

他只回了一条。

“我很忙。”

细密的雨点打在窗上，利威尔看着天空在雷雨之下啜泣。

***

“我在感恩节后有一场期中考试，不能回家了。但我会在三周内回家过圣诞节。”

***

他收到了很多愤怒的留言。

大都来自艾伦。

***

利威尔最后一条简讯是：

“如果我要你和我一起离开，你会吗？”

艾伦没有回信。

***

利威尔在感恩节夜晚的一阵敲门声中惊醒。由于感恩节的宿舍楼几乎没人，他本打算无视，但时间越久这敲门声却愈发的坚定了起来，利威尔不得不把自己从床上扯起来，去看看门外的到底是谁。

一张熟悉的面孔出现在眼前。

“嘿嘿，”充满活力的声音“利威尔！”

“韩吉？”利威尔眯着眼睛，想让习惯宿舍内黑暗环境的双眼尽快适应走道上的灯光“你怎么来了？”

“我在这儿上学，”韩吉一副要笑出来的样子。

“好吧，我现在知道了。”利威尔说。

“我来邀请所有留在宿舍的人参加我们的感恩节聚餐，”韩吉解释道“你一起来吗？”

利威尔还没开始考虑如何婉拒，他的胃倒很不合时宜地响了。而他这才想起来自己一整天都没进食了。

“噢，我把这当成同意了，”韩吉说“那楼下见。”韩吉说完立刻奔向其他寝室，利威尔连解释的机会都没有。

自认倒霉的利威尔披上外套往楼下走去。

大部分留宿的学生都是外国人，无法在短暂的四天假期间赶回自己的国家，还有一部分是学校离家太远，他们更愿意把钱剩下来留给圣诞长假。还有一个就是利威尔。

他本想全程都和橘子酱一样保持沉默，但韩吉用手肘捅了捅他：“嘿，最近如何？”

“还好。”利威尔说。

“过得如何？在哪个社团？有什么活动？”

“不。只是上课，然后睡觉。”

“那你为什么不回家？”

“我也有很多事要做的。”利威尔耸肩。

“那你的家人呢？”

“他们很好。我上次打电话回去的时候能听出来。”利威尔又耸了耸肩。

韩吉打量了他一眼，但没有继续话题。“啊，我爸请假去参加某个远亲的葬礼去了，我可没兴趣。”

“挺惨，”对于结束对话绝望的利威尔开始考虑转换话题“总之，你最近过的怎样？”

“忙死了。医学生的生活。”她笑了。

利威尔有点乍舌。“未来的医生，你开始看谁都有病了吗？”

她大笑起来。“的确，从我在医院做志愿开始，我差不多看所有人都有病了。”

“所有？”

“对，全部。”

“包括我？”利威尔摇了摇头，安静地处理起南瓜派。这让他想起最后一次在家里度过的感恩节，比这里好上太多了，但他还是就着一大口生啤酒把食物咽了下去。

“对，”韩吉说“包括你。”

“真的？”利威尔凉凉地说“那我的诊断书怎么说？”

一阵沉默。利威尔疑问地转头，却发现韩吉表情凝重地看着他。“你不会喜欢我说的。”

“就说说吧。”

韩吉的眼神随即平静下来，她轻声开口：“你正受困于孤独，利威尔。”

叉子差点从手中滑落，但他抓住了。一阵情绪开始在他的胸腔内翻腾，然后上升，上升，他开口时的声音有些摇摇欲坠，“我妈打你电话了？”韩吉的话语确实深深刺痛了他，痛得他大脑发僵。

韩吉的话很伤人，因为那是事实。

“她担心你，利威尔。”

“不关你事。”

“是不关，”韩吉同意，但她还是安慰地握住了利威尔的手“我为多管闲事道歉，但你至少知道他们在家好吗？他们在等你。”

“放开。”利威尔的声音下沉，韩吉松开了手。

***

这就好像是和艾伦第一次说话，利威尔仅能从艾伦更加坚硬的身体分辨出不同，他的身体比十五岁时更加宽厚而强壮，不变的只有那颓丧的姿势，还有镣铐紧咬的手腕。

他看到利威尔时稍微有了点活力，但对上利威尔阴沉的表情后又把视线移到了牢房的角落。

“告诉我那是个错误，”利威尔紧紧抓住牢房的栏杆，突起的铁锈似乎划破了皮肤。

“你不会真的想—”他愤怒地捶了一下栏杆，它们纹丝不动“你真的觉得我会杀了你？”

“兵长—"

“我要你亲口说。”

“我更情愿死在你手上。”艾伦说话时并没敢面对利威尔。

利威尔想说“你撒谎”，想把靠在艾伦肩头的感觉甩出脑袋。他不是第一个放弃的人，但他就这样，轻而易举地抛弃了一切。

最糟的是，利威尔发现自己比艾伦还渴望实现那个承诺。

这不是利威尔想要的结局。

***

艾伦在牢房中日益衰弱。

利威尔静静地看着他，看他在单薄的毯子下发抖，在焦躁的梦境中挥动手脚；看着这个男人在被人类利用又抛弃后，像个男孩一样瑟瑟发抖，就和利威尔第一次见到他一样。

利威尔是把他带回这里的人。他是把艾伦收入调查兵团的人，他以为这样能救他。

他是决定他命运的人，他是把绞绳套上他脖子的人。

艾伦像个傻子一样相信了他。

***

他现在明白了。

***

利威尔在早上被拍门声吵醒，怪异的平和淹没了他。昨晚未拉的窗帘让稀薄的晨光照进了房间，厚重的云层压得很低，预示着晚上的一场倾盆大雨。

拍门声急促起来。

“来了，”利威尔在房里喊道，走出房门。不管是谁都应该为这样的粗鲁受到谴责，但声音完全没有停止，直到利威尔打开门“干什—"

利威尔还没说完就被一只大手推进了屋子，大门在那人身后砰的一声关上了。

“艾伦！”利威尔倒抽一口气“你到这做什么？”利威尔的脑内一下被困惑填满，但艾伦在面前，那些杂念忽然消失了，麻木耳道的嗡嗡作响也没有了，他想要触碰艾伦，只为了确定这些的真实性。

“你怎么了？”艾伦的声音听起来很生气“为什么不回电话和短信？为什么不回家？”

“你怎么过来的？”利威尔脱口而出，他内心的某处因为太久没见到艾伦正在崩塌。艾伦的肩膀比记忆中的更宽了，他的声音也更加低沉了。利威尔意识到了真实存在于内心的悸动，以及艾伦也确实在成长，在往明亮的未来前进。

他也该这样才对。

“你还没回答我的问题。”艾伦怒视着他。

“我想你，”利威尔说。几个词让艾伦眼中的怒火平息了下来，他往前走了一步，直到与利威尔只有一英寸的距离。他用手轻抚利威尔的面颊。

“我也想你，我很担心你。”皱巴巴的袋子在艾伦手里摇晃，利威尔能听到火鸡骨在保险盒里碰撞的声音，他甚至还看到了一块什么派。利威尔这才想起艾伦不是唯一一个担心他的人。

利威尔知道。利威尔一直知道艾伦很担心他，知道艾伦在忍耐他的沉默。他想到艾伦参加了足球队的选拔，加入了戏剧社团又和三笠一起锻炼，想到艾伦正愉快地经历着高中，正享受着生活，想到艾伦现在能做的所有事，他的整个世界好像突然静止了。这里没有巨人们震耳欲聋的脚步声，没有强行定夺的死亡时间，没有审判， 没有刀和箭，没有战争。但还有一处旧世界的阴影占据着艾伦的一部分生活。

“你来了，”利威尔说“你为我而来。”

“我当然是为你来的。”艾伦俯身，把他们的前额靠在一起。

利威尔的脑中浮现出许多过去的话语，那些话和锁链一样缠绕着艾伦的手腕，“你愿意和我一起去看外面的世界吗？”利威尔知道那一切的终结，但现在的艾伦生活在一个安稳的世界里，不必再受人类或巨人的追赶，但沉重的镣铐仍然存在于他手上，那是利威尔铐上的。世界虽全然不同，但他们一如从前。

利威尔知道艾伦愿意为他抛弃一切，甘愿舍弃他们好不容易得到的平静生活，只是为了能和他在一起；但同时利威尔也知道，现在的艾伦很高兴，真心的高兴，现在的生活有它自己的起伏，但艾伦能活着能呼吸还能拥有自由，这都是他曾经渴求的。艾伦能拥有他在旧的世界所没有的一切—只要他能切断这最后一层联系。

“艾伦，”利威尔抑制住了声音的颤抖“结束吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 初心翻译，欢迎交流～


End file.
